Crossing the Barrier
by Jpr123
Summary: (OC, AU)After taking down the Black Flame Clan what's next? The Unova League? No it's something much bigger. When a mysterious group crosses the barrier with technology we don't understand, our world starts to change. A war is quickly approaching and we're clearly not ready...(Sequel to "Born Into a New World") (SYOC clossed.)
1. Chapter 0

OC registration

Name:

Age:

Height:

Origin:

Appearance: (please don't be afraid to go all anime on this one!)

Personality: (please leave some room for flexibility so I can develop the character later on.)

Pokemon Team: (no legendaries, no shinnies unless you have a very good reason, if you want a mega please discuss it with me first through PM.)

Also just a quick bit of info. Once an OC is submitted and accepted I'll be the one who decides how their development as a character goes.

 ** _00000000_**

Okay now here's an example of an OC registration form.

 **Penelope Steels(female)**

 **Height** : 5'7"

 **Age** : 21

 **Appearance:** Long Blond hair, she has green eyes. Is grinning most of the time. Smirks a lot.

She wears a purple tank top and ties a black hoodie around her waist. Has a gold bracelet which she stole from a trainer. She wears a black bandana on her right arm. She also wears dark grey jeans.

 **Personality** : Very manipulative, knows just how to get her way. She is very weak on the inside and can be very venerable when she opens up. This is reflected in her battle style, she likes to use status moves to take away the power from her opponents. But if her opponent figures out how to get past her sneaky tactics she gets flustered and is left wide open.

 **Origin:** She grew up with a Dad who was a con artist. As a result she knows how to con people and manipulate them. She grew up with more than one mother. She stole from all of them except from her original mother.

 **Pokemon team**

 **Cofagrigus**

Pain Split

Mean Look

Destiny Bond

Curse

 **Crobat**

Toxic

Confuse Ray

Mean Look

Acrobatics

 **Muna**

Hypnosis

Nightmare

Dream Eater

Psybeam

 **Sableye(Mega)**

Shadow Claw

Shadow Sneak

Protect

Will-o-wisp


	2. OC info

**Author Notes:**

This chapter will be deleted once the first real chapter of this fic is uploaded.

Hey what's up guys! So I have been blown away with the truck load of OC's that have been sent to me. Well I should probably start off by telling you guys some story context to the fic.

Now I wasn't going to reveal this but due to the circumstances. It'll be in my best interests to tell you what kind of world this is. If you want to know what kind of world this is go look at my other fic.

"Born Into a New World"

So here is the summary for the fic

"The Legendary Pokemon of nightmares and the ruler of the dream world is sent to the human world for an unknown reason. They find themselves entangled with in a fight they were never supposed to be in. When two Titans of mass destruction clash. They gather friends and Pokemon alike to stand their ground to defend the world from never ending darkness."

That's the kind of world that this fic will based in. So yeah... um... well I guess that's really all. I'm still accepting OC's so go ahead!

Also out of the many OC's there are I only really like 3 of them as of 08/18/16. I've replied to these people so they know who they are! Your characters are very strong contenders for this fic due to their flexibility of being developed into something much better.


	3. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Just a quick tid bit messages written like this** _"Hello there!"_ **are telepathic messages.**

 **Up in the booth**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the long awaited Unova League Grand Finals! Steve please tell us about our two finalists!"

"Why thank you Steve! Well today we have two exceptional trainers on the field today! We have the winner from block A. The underdog himself Drake Dragon! Now I have to tell ya this kid clawed his way to reach this point! Every match he fought were nail bitters! He also just happens to be a native to Unova too from the small town of Striaton!" Bob said

"Yes I do have to agree on you with that one! But will Drake's determination be enough to take out the winner of the block B?" Steve asked

"I love Drake, but I do have my doubts! The winner of block B ladies and gentlemen happens to be Sidney Nevirmoor who hails from Hoenn! Now this guy is absolutely incredible he tore through this tournament like it was nothing! No one has taken a single one of his pokemon down it will take a miracle for Drake to win this!" Bob said

"Well anyway ladies and gentlemen let's begin the match!" Bob and Steve yelled

 **In the crowd**

Scarlet and Penelope sat beside each other they stared down at massive battle arena. Their hearts were racing as both of them had placed massive bets on who would be the victor of this match.

"So how did Drake train for the league?" Scarlet asked

"Well what he did was. He increased his pokemon's endurance by letting them take on attacks that they're weak to. Charizard can now take on 5 hydro cannons in a row and remain standing!" Penelope said

"That's it?... Yeah Sidney definitely has this now! Sidney's training was precise and perfect. He had access to the training facilities that the International Police use. With a combination of cutting edge technology, the best possible diet that money could buy. On top of that personal one on one aura training with masters of the art, I think Sidney is winning this!" Scarlet bragged

"We'll just have to see..." Penelope said

 **Down in the stadium**

"So Drake this is it huh? We're here in the biggest tournament in the Unova region! People here have waited for the two of us to fight! Why don't we give them an entertaining fight! Let's go all out!" Sidney yelled

"Who say's I wasn't going to go all out Sidney!" Drake yelled

"I like the way you talk! Referee we're ready!" Sidney yelled

The referee got the confirm signal from both trainers, he could just feel the electricity in the air. The tension between these two trainers was intense. "This will be a six on six battle! Both trainers are allowed to substitute pokemon at any given time! Once all of your pokemon are unable to battle you lose is that clear!"

"Yup!" Sidney yelled

"Got it!" Drake yelled

"Alright begin!" The referee yelled

"Come on out Chatot!" Drake yelled. Chatot flew around the stadium at an incredible speed sending out gusts of wind. Huge gusts of wind blew onto the crowd as Chatot flew by.

Sidney was taken back by how fast Chatot had gotten, but that didn't faze him. Sidney trusted in his team, he knew that they could win this. "Pachurisu come on out!"

The tiny electric squirrel landed on the field. It dance around and lay on its back for a bit, there were a few squeals of excitement from the audience seeing such an adorable pokemon. Pachurisu took a good look at her opponent, she looked back at Sidney who had loads of confidence invested in her.

"Alright Chatot now use aerial ace now!" Drake commanded

Chatot flew around the stadium looking for the perfect time to strike, Pachurisu was waiting for her opponent to attack. Chatot saw the defensive stance that Pachurisu took and decided that was the moment to strike.

A bright white light surrounded Chatot as he dropped down close to the ground. Chatot's speed was blinding Pachurisu could only see a feint white light hit her body. Pachurisu was sent flying, but she quickly got up and held her ground.

Chatot circled back around and around for multiple hits pushing Pachurisu back. Sidney gritted his teeth, he was surprised by how strong Drake had gotten.

"Chatot use steel wing quickly!" Drake yelled

Chatot's wings gained a lustrous shine to them, he circled around Pachurisu. Just like before Chatot charged at Pachurisu landing multiple attacks pushing her back. Pachurisu held her ground, she looked back at Sidney.

"Wait for Chatot to come in close and use attract!" Sidney yelled

Chatot was coming in fast, Pachurisu was losing steam fast, but she trusted Sidney. Pachurisu sent out pink hearts from her body towards Chatot. Chatot was headed right for Pachurisu's attack.

"Quick Chatot spin in the air and deflect every single heart!" Drake yelled

Chatot did what he was told, he spun around in the air creating a gust of with that blew away any hopes of attract landing. Pachurisu could feel the sweat beating down her face as she grew ever so nervous. Chatot was coming in with another steel wing and Pachurisu didn't know if she could survive this hit.

"Now jump!" Sidney yelled

Pachurisu quickly leaped up into the air "Now use attract!" Sidney yelled

Hearts shot out of Pachurisu's body, they quickly surrounded Chatot making him crash right into the ground. Chatot could feel the blood rush to his cheeks, the excitement of seeing Pachurisu was indescribable. His heart was pounding, and for some reason he really wanted to make an egg with her.

"Come on Chatot snap out of it!" Drake yelled, but to no avail Chatot would not listen.

"Pachurisu we have them now! Use nuzzle!" Sidney yelled

Pachurisu sheepishly walked towards Chatot, she quickly wrapped her tail around him. With a quick flick of her tail she brought Chatot in close. With quick rub from her cheek a large amount of electricity was discharged into Chatot.

"Chatot is unable to battle!" the Referee yelled

"Chatot return you did great." Drake quietly said. Drake was shocked, Sidney was able to turn the fight around with one action. Drake knew that this battle was going to be war.

 **Up in the booth**

"Wow what a battle to kick off the grand finals Steve!" Bob yelled

"You're certainly correct Bob! That Sidney guy he's quite intelligent in the heat of battle! He was able to turn the tides in his favour with the slightest action amazing!" Steve yelled

"Yes I thought Drake had this battle in the bag! Unfortunately for Drake, Sidney quickly turned this fight around, but the real question is how will Drake overcome such an incredible trainer!" Bob said

 **Down in the stadium**

"I hope this works..." Drake thought "Come on out Weavile!" Drake yelled

An almost bipedal feline pokemon came out. It had what appeared to be a large red mane, and a red tail. It hunched over laughing at its opponent.

"Pachurisu please continue on fighting!" Sidney asked. Pachurisu looked back at her master, she nodded and began to face her opponent.

"Alright Weavile use dark pulse!" Drake yelled

Weavile stood there and crossed his arms with a displeased look on his face. He gave Drake a sharp glare, Weavile wanted a much stronger opponent. Weavile spat on the ground and stuck up his nose towards Drake.

"Huh?... not listening to Drake eh?... Well I better take advantage of this." Sidney thought. "Alright Pachurisu quick use attract!" Sidney commanded

Pachurisu shot hearts out from her body, they quickly surrounded Weavile. Once they made contact Weavile's arms dropped, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Just then Weavile's face turned into that of a murderer. Weavile's tongue hung loose as drool fell on the ground. The look on Weavile's face sent shivers up the audience's spines.

Weavile lunged at Pachurisu, his fists were covered in a thick layer of ice. A bright white light surrounded him. Pachurisu was trying desperately to dodge the pure ferocity of Weavile's attacks. The lustful look Weavile gave Pachurisu sent shivers up her spine which made her break down into a nervous sweat.

"Quick use iron tail" Sidney yelled

Pachurisu's tail gained a lustrous shine to it. When Weavile came in close Pachurisu made an attempt to hit him, but Weavile quickly ducked under the attack landing a powerful hit. Weavile quickly lunged at Pachurisu clutching onto her tail, he threw her into the ground. Weavile leaped up into the air, he began to dive down with ice punch charged up.

"Now Pachurisu use thunder!" Sidney commanded

Pachurisu quickly summoned electricity from the sky, it crashed into Weavile sending waves of pain down through his entire body. Weavile wasn't going to give up though he pushed through the attack even though it felt like his entire body was going to break.

Weavile made contact with Pachurisu sending a large cloud of smoke completely covering the field. There was a tension in the air as everyone in the audience held their breaths in silence. Drake was caked in sweat by this point and Sidney gritted his teeth waiting for the result.

The smoke slowly cleared allowing the referee to call the verdict "Double knock out! Please both of you send out your next pokemon!"

 **Up in the booth**

"Wow absolutely brilliant show of smarts from Drake! He knew that his Weavile was naturally rebellious, attract is a move that forces pokemon into submission. I believe that Drake knew that his Weavile's rebellious nature would be enough to counter an attract!" Bob said

"I do believe you're right Bob! Although for being a Pachurisu she sure was strong! That Pachurisu was able to take out Drake's Chatot and Weavile. If Sidney's Pachurisu is that strong what are his other pokemon like then?" Steve said

"Hey you have to remember that up until now none of Sidney's pokemon have been taken down! So Drake is definitely a league above most of the trainers here!" Bob said

 **Down in the stadium**

Drake looked around only to hear the screams of excitement and the words of encouragement from the audience. The sounds, the screams, the atmosphere was getting Drake pumped. He looked Sidney in the eye who was feeling just as great as he was.

"Alright let's go Scizor!" Drake yelled

"Your Scizor huh?... Alright come on out Toxicroak!" Sidney yelled

Toxicroak landed on the field, he gave a sharp smirk towards Scizor who returned the favour. The crowd took notice at the tension between these two pokemon. Their glares were intense almost warrior like, there was a inextinguishable fire burning in their hearts.

"Quick Toxicroak use poison jab on the ground!" Sidney yelled

Toxicroak slapped the ground with a powerful punch, the result was a big cloud of dust was shot out into the air. The air had a slight purple tinge to it which seemed to please Sidney.

"Careful Scizor! Toxicroak could be anywhere!" Drake yelled

"Now use close combat!" Sidney yelled

Out of nowhere Toxicroak came lunging out of the thick cloud of dust. He was fast almost blinding, Scizor could only see a blurry image of Toxicroak. Suddenly a rapid amount of punches threw Scizor into the ground. That didn't stop him though, Toxicroak kept on the pressure. Shockwaves were sent though the stadium with each and every hit.

"Quick Scizor dodge it!" Drake yelled

Scizor looked back at Drake, but something wasn't right. Scizor's vision was getting blurry and he could feel his legs getting weak. It was getting very hard to breath and it didn't help that Toxicroak's approach was relentless.

"Scizor find Toxicroak! Use aerial ace and metal claw at the same time!" Drake yelled

Scizor nodded, his claws gained a lustrous shine to them, but trying to charge up aerial ace was difficult. Sweat was beating down his face, and now it was almost impossible to breath. Toxicroak came in close again this time with blue orbs in his hands.

Toxicroak fired the orbs at Scizor sending him flying up into the air. Scizor looked over and was met with burning red eyes that burned right into his soul.

"X-scissor now!" Sidney yelled

Toxicroak charged up both of his fists and slammed them into Scizor's stomach. Scizor slammed into the ground blowing away the cloud of dust. Scizor sat there in a large crater, he couldn't breath, stand or even think.

"What!? Those are the effects of poison! How's that even possible!? Scizor is a steel type!" Drake yelled

"What impressed? I just found a way to poison steel and ground type pokemon! By turing the fluid of poison jab into a gas and mixing it with dust in the air. I can get the poison inside of a steel and ground type pokemon!" Sidney laughed

"Scizor is unable to battle the winner is Toxicroak!" The referee yelled

 **Up in the booth**

"My... my goodness... what a brutal trainer! You heard right from the horse's mouth Sidney found a way to poison, steel and ground type pokemon!" Bob yelled

"Yes indeed! How is Drake going to pull back from this, his Scizor didn't even land a hit on Toxicroak!" Steve yelled

 **In the crowd**

"Sidney's strong, he's smart and creative... This is seriously going to be an uphill climb for Drake." Penelope said, she looked over at Scarlet who had a smug look on her face.

"That's the difference between Drake and Sidney. Drake battles pokemon to fulfill his dream while Sidney battles for Unova. He's out of Drake's league, the only pokemon that stands a chance against Sidney's Toxicroak is Drake's Charizard!" Scarlet laughed

"Well you haven't met Drake's full team yet! So hold off on your judgement." Penelope said

 **In the stadium**

"Damn... Sidney's gotten really good these past 5 months... How the hell do I overcome this?..." Drake thought. He could hear a silly voice, it was defiantly female.

 _"Drake come on please let me battle!"_

"No you're a shiny pokemon, people will think I'm a poacher..." Drake said

 _"Pweese let me prove myself!"_

"Alright fine, but I'm pulling you out if it gets too intense!" Drake said

 _"Fiiiine"_

"Alright come on out Ralts!" Drake yelled.

A very peculiar Ralts came out of its pokeball, the entire crowd gasped at the sight of it. It's hair was blue instead of the normal green it's supposed to be. Uproars in the crowd could be heard, yells of anger and pure vengeance.

Sidney was taken back by the fact that Drake owned a shiny pokemon. Ralts looked around she could feel the hate of everyone in the crowd towards her master. She ran up and gave Drake a warm hug on his legs.

"Ralts are you alright? I know you hate the fact that people dislike me due to the fact that you are my pokemon..." Drake said

 _"It's alright master I love you and that's all that matters!"_ Ralts said excitedly

 **Up in the booth**

"Steve that is risky bringing a shiny into the league! But I guess that Ralts seems to be happy with Drake so..." Bob said

"You're definitely right Bob... It's really risky to bring a shiny into such a public place due to the stigma that surrounds them. Their pure rarity makes them the prime prize for poachers or what other people call them 'shiny hunters'. Now for you in the audience might be asking what's so special about a shiny? Would you care to explain Bob?" Steve said

"Well aside from their obvious different colour palate. Shiny's are much stronger than normal pokemon, they can learn moves that their species normally can't. To top it all off they usually evolve much quicker. The stigma of owning a shiny says that you're only interested in getting strong pokemon fast, and cheating your way to the top!" Bob explained

"Couldn't have said it much better myself Bob, very controversial move by Drake... Let's just hope he doesn't get too much hate for this..." Steve said

 **Down in the stadium**

"Drake you own a shiny pokemon!?" Sidney yelled

"Yeah what about it!" Drake yelled

"To be honest I'm impressed! Let's see what that shiny of yours can do! Toxicroak quick use poison jab!"

Toxicroak lunged at Ralts landing a solid hit sending her flying. Toxicroak began to chase down Ralts with a relentless flurry of jabs. Large gusts of wind blew around the entire stadium with each powerful strike.

Ralts floated down onto the ground brushing the dust off her hair. She looked back at Drake who had the widest smirk. "Now Ralts use psyshock!"

Ralts' body began to twitch. Toxicroak could hear a slight hum coming from Ralts, but he was an experienced battler he knew that this attack should not be allowed land. Toxicroak lunged forward up close the little end of his spike began to leak a deep violet fluid.

"Now Toxicroak use poison jab!" Sidney yelled

With all of his might Toxicroak slammed his fist into what seemed to be a brick wall. A rush of smoke exploded from Ralts completely covering the field and blocking the crowd's view of the battle. Toxicroak looked down to see that Ralts was still standing, standing there without a scratch on its tiny body.

A large violet orb shot out of Ralts' body. Toxicroak quickly jumped back to make some distance, but he was quickly hit from behind sending waves of pain through his body. He looked back to see Ralts, suddenly an orb launched him up into the air. He could see the entire crowd staring at him.

Three large orbs shot up and out of the smoke. What the crowd witnessed was a display of fireworks as Toxicroak was thrown around as if he was a rag doll. Toxicroak was being bounced from one orb to the other.

An eery laugh could be heard within the cloud of smoke. The laugh was one of a little girl, a laugh that sounded like it was hiding hidden pain. Toxicroak landed on the field and spat up the blood that he tasted in his mouth.

The smoke cleared to show demonic like eyes from Ralts. Sidney looked over at Drake his smile mimicked his Ralts' smile. Toxicroak slowly got back up, he looked back at Sidney who's nervousness was showing.

"Toxicroak return now!" Sidney yelled. He pulled out Toxicroak's pokeball and called back his loyal frog. Sidney gave Ralts a serious glare. He smirked finally seeing how this was turning into a real match.

"What's wrong Sidney! What happened to all that bravado!" Drake yelled

"I'm just getting started! Flygon come on out!" Sidney yelled

The crowed gasped at the sight of Sidney's Flygon. His Flygon was different she was much leaner than what her species' average was. Her skin glistened in the sunlight, but that was all over shadowed by her different colour palate.

"Well what do you think Drake! What do you think of my shiny Flygon!" Sidney yelled

"This should be interesting!" Drake yelled excitedly

 **Up in the booth**

"Are these two insane!? Are they trying to get attacked by the audience!?" Bob yelled

"To be honest I don't think they really care Bob! It looks like they just want to have a good match!" Steve said

 **In the crowd**

"What!? Sidney owns a shiny Flygon!?" Penelope yelled

"Yes she has quite a remarkable story too... Ever since we rescued her from poachers she was really scared of humans. While in rehab Sidney took care of Flygon for the entire time he was there. Then the rest was history those to are almost as close as Sidney is to his Salamance. Oh I forgot to ask how did Drake get a shiny Ralts?" Scarlet said

"While we were walking through the forest she was getting hunted by poachers. Drake and his Charizard defended her with pure ferocity. That Ralts of his is really similar to Morgan in how she is really calm outside of battle, but once she's in the rink she releases all of her pent up rage and anger." Penelope said

"It's quite a shame really... It seems that every shiny is born with a curse of living a terrible life." Scarlet said

 **Down in the stadium**

"Alright quick Ralts use psyshock now!" Drake yelled

Violet blue orbs shot out of Ralts, the orbs tore apart the tough earth as they passed by. The boiling of the air could be heard with each passing second as Ralts' attack came closer towards Flygon.

"Flygon dodge!" Sidney yelled

Ralts smirked at the fact that Flygon was trying to run away. Her attack split up into multiple orbs of energy forming a massive wall that blocked Sidney's view of Drake entirely. The orbs chased Flygon down, they were fast, but Flygon was faster.

Flygon could feel the pure intense heat of psyshock as the orbs passed by barely scrapping her skin. With one powerful flap of her wings Flygon blew back psyshock towards Ralts.

Ralts quickly moved out of the way to find herself pinned down on the ground by Flygon. Flygon's sharp talons dug into Ralts' skin showing the slight flow of blood on the ground. Ralts smirked at the fact that it was pinned to the ground.

"Ralts quick use moon blast!" Drake yelled

Ralts quickly formed an orb of rose pink energy. The attack formed into a large sphere completely engulfing Flygon until she couldn't be seen. Ralts held out her arm as the orb quickly floated in the air. Dead in the center of the orb Flygon could be seen struggling, jerking around trying to break free from its prison.

Ralts slammed her arm into the ground absolutely decimating the battlefield. A thick cloud of dust was formed, but it was quickly blown away from the sheer shockwave from moon blast. Flygon lay there on the ground laughing, squealing even.

Flygon slowly floated up, she let out a battle cry that shook the entire stadium.

"Great job Flygon quick pin Ralts down!" Sidney commanded

Flygon flapped her wings once, making a sonic boom in the process, what was left of the solid rocks in the stadium were shattered along with the protective barrier shielding the audience. Flygon pinned Ralts down on the ground with her powerful talons. Flygon's burning red blood shot eyes burned right into Ralts' soul. Ralts felt as if her heart was sinking into despair those devilish eyes she saw in her opponent. At that moment Ralts knew that Flygon had it much worse with poachers than she ever did.

"Giga drain now!" Sidney yelled

"Hold it!" the referee yelled

Drake and Sidney's heads instantly turned to the referee who was completely caked in sweat. "This match will be postponed due to the damages both of you have caused to this stadium! We cannot allow your pokemon to battle if it means the possible harming of the audience!"

Drake and Sidney looked around the stadium, it was completely decimated in their destruction. The energy readings on the monitor were completely off the charts, and the protective shield for the audience was completely gone.

A few pokemon league officials stepped out onto the field, they had ordered that Sidney and Drake both return their pokemon immediately.

*Up in the booth*

"Ladies and gentlemen, we just heard from the officials that due to the damage to the stadium the match will continue tomorrow!" Bob said

"Also the officials have banned the use of both trainer's shiny pokemon due to the destruction they caused. So that round officially has been called as a double knock out!" Steve said

 **Later that day**

Drake sat there surrounded by all the pokemon that helped out today. Chatot was grateful, Ralts was giving Drake a big warm hug like usual, and just like always Weavile was distant. Penelope walked up to Drake with a towel in hand.

"Here take your shower already you stink!" Penelope yelled

"I don't smell that bad!" Drake yelled

"Believe me you do!" Penelope yelled as she plugged her nose

"Well then... I'll be heading to the public bath you coming or what?" Drake said

Penelope let out a slight blush. "Wha... y-you want me to come along... Ok fine just this once, but you better use shampoo unlike last time!" Penelope said

 **In the bath**

Penelope sat close by with Drake, they had the whole bath to themselves. This was a relaxing time, they finally had time all to themselves. Drake slouched down into the water allowing the water to completely envelope the bottom half of his face.

"So you two can bathe together, but you still can't kiss each other you honestly confuse me!" Scarlet said

"What the hell are you doing here Scarlet!?" Penelope yelled

"I'm just here to take a bath! Sidney will be here soon he's just saying his goodnights to his pokemon... anyway I came here to talk with Drake so move along!" Scarlet said

"Hey!" Penelope yelled

"So Drake serious time are we using a condom or not?" Scarlet asked

"Scarlet! Please you're just as bad as Sidney!" Penelope yelled

"Relax Penelope it's only a joke, but in all seriousness Drake do you plan on using your aura in the league?" Scarlet asked

"Yeah why?" Drake said

"Oh it's nothing... just wanted to know..." Scarlet said

 **Author Notes: Well what did you guys think of the first chapter from "Crossing the Barrier!"**

 **Let me know your thought's that's all I could really ask for!**

 **Okay now to the very important stuff. Now before you flame me saying that shinnies aren't stronger, faster and all that crap. I just want to say that's how I'm portraying shinnies in this fic, cause I believe that shinnies should be more special than just a different colour palate.**

 **Now I know that I said that didn't want any shinnies in your character submissions, but Drake and Sidney are special exceptions. They are characters from Born Into a New World, and their original creators wanted a shiny in this fic so I gave it to them.**

 **Also for the submitted OC's there are four of them! I've told you that all your characters will be introduced in which chapters so please keep it a secret in your reviews! After all I seriously hate spoilers!**


	4. Chapter 2

On top of a very cold mountain that used to be a very profitable mine. Morgan sat there meditating while the snow storms constantly beat against her now dry and cracking skin. There up in the mountains she was brought food and water by the few towns folk that weren't afraid of her ominous presence. The towns folk of mineral valley felt bad for her. She was always by herself not wanting to move into town for unknown reasons.

"Morgan do you want to do this?"

"Yes Dark... the Black Flame Clan will rise again, but with me in charge." Morgan mumbled

"Who do you plan on brining in for the organization?" Dark asked

"First I have to free my brother from prison... then we'll see what happens next..." Morgan said

Morgan heard footsteps behind her, she quickly turned her head in that direction. It was only her Lucario looking out for her. Lucario cared so much for Morgan, and her wellbeing. The two of them had grown very close in the time that they spent with each other.

"Morgan still talking to yourself?" Lucario asked

"Just leave me to meditate alright!" Morgan yelled

"As you wish..." Lucario said

*At the pokemon league*

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the resumed battle between Drake Dragon and Sidney Nevirmoor! A lot of people have certainly been waiting for this fight, but will Drake be able to pull through! Drake only has 2 pokemon left while Sidney has 4!" Bob yelled

"Yes... although the league officials have stated that Sidney must use Toxicroak first. Toxicroak also may not be allowed to switched out." Steve said

"Why is that Steve?" Bob asked

"Well after receiving a serious beat down from Drake's Ralts. Sidney returned Toxicroak so that means Toxicroak was weakened at the time. In this resumed fight Toxicroak is at full strength completely recharged and ready to go." Steve said

"I see... well anyway ladies and gentlemen please turn your attention to the stadium! Drake Dragon and Sidney Nevirmoor are finally entering the arena for your entertainment!" Bob yelled

 **Down in the stadium**

Drake looked up and felt the burning sun on his skin. It was the perfect temperature to have a battle. At this point in the match the crowd didn't matter to him, he knew that this battle with Sidney was all that mattered.

Sidney looked across at Drake who was staring him right in the eye. He let out a smirk "Drake you ready?"

"Yeah!" Drake yelled

"The rules will be the same as before! Except Sidney you have to use Toxicroak first, and can not switch him out at all! Is that clear!" The referee yelled

"Yup!" Drake yelled

"Sounds good to me!" Sidney yelled

"Alright begin!" The referee yelled

"Toxicroak come on out!" Sidney yelled

Toxicroak landed on the field bursting with confidence, he looked at Sidney and gave his master a big thumbs up. Toxicroak put up his arms getting ready for the opponent that he was going to fight. He knew that he wasn't allowed to switch out so he had to make this battle count.

"Hey... I'm counting on you alright... Charizard come on out!" Drake yelled

Once that pokeball opened it was as if the sun had been brought to the stadium. The air conditioning in the stadium was now at full blast trying to cool down the audience. A pillar of red hot orange flames contained a beast of a pokemon. The only thing you could see past the blazing inferno were the eyes of mighty warrior.

Charizard let out a mighty roar that made the lights in the stadium flicker. The rock around Charizard's tail began to melt into molten lava. The once rocky stadium was quickly turning into a lava land.

"That's Charizard!? How!?" Sidney thought

"Charizard quick use dragon claw now!" Drake commanded

"Hah! Toxicroak use poison jab!" Sidney yelled

Charizard let out a battle cry as he lunged at his opponent. With a quick right hook Charizard's fist found itself being blocked by Toxicroak's arm. Charizard took multiple jabs to the stomach knocking the wind out of his lungs, but that didn't stop him. Charizard clutched onto Toxicroak's neck making him gasp for air. Charizard dragged Toxicroak in the lava leaving sever burns all across his body.

"Now Charizard use dragon claw!"

Charizard flew up high with Toxicroak still in hand. With all of his might Drake's might Charizard threw Toxicroak into lava field sending the molten rock everywhere.

"Toxicroak get up now!" Sidney yelled

Toxicroak struggled to stand, the rock beneath him burned and scared his feet. The air was hot, thick and humid it almost unbreathable. He looked across from him and saw the might of that Charizard. It sent shivers up his spine seeing a pokemon that was out of his league.

Toxicroak fell over burning the side of his body, Sidney could smell the burning flesh from his Toxicroak.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle!" The referee yelled

Sidney quickly returned his loyal friend, he could feel a nervous chill run up his spine. He expected Drake to get past his Pachurisu and that's about it. He didn't know that his Charizard had grown so strong. Thoughts were racing though his head wondering who he should use next.

"Alright I don't have anything that is super effective against a charizard, so I'll just have wear him down. I want to save Salamance for last..." Sidney thought

"Hey are you alright are you going to send out your next pokemon?" The referee asked

"Come on out Serperior!" Sidney yelled

Serperior landed on the field only squint in pain at the fact that the lava beneath her heavily burnt her flesh. She looked back at her master with a concerned face, she wasn't really suited for battle, as she mostly helped gather food for the team.

Sidney let out a slow nod towards Serperior, she let out a quick sigh. She faced Charizard eye to eye. The intense glare from her opponent was enough to send shivers up her entire being.

"Serperior now use leaf blade!" Sidney commanded

Serperior slithered across the field, she came up close to Charizard. Her tail was surrounded by an emerald energy, she leaped up into the air. With the force of gravity leaf blade made full contact on Charizard's torso, pushing him back a bit.

"Serperior keep up the pressure!" Sidney yelled

Serperior charged in, slashing at Charizard who held up his arms. Each attack she landed got stronger, she could feel her confidence go through the roof. Gusts of wind and bellows of dust were flung everywhere with each consecutive attack.

"Charizard grab onto Serperior's tail!" Drake yelled

Charizard clutched onto the base of Serperior's tail making her yelp in pain. The pure grip from Charizard's claws crushed the bones in her tail. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, the pain was just too great.

"Now use flamethrower!" Drake commanded

Charizard smirked as the flame on his tail turned from a bright orange fire to that of a dark black fire. Charizard slowly opened up his mouth and unleashed a stream of black flames onto Serperior.

Serperior was dropped at the feet of Sidney. She was horribly burt to a crisp. Sidney kneeled down to hold Serperior in his arms. He held a sitrus berry up to her mouth, as he sent her off to medical care right away.

Sidney stood there in absolute horror that Drake would just so freely use black fire. Drake smirked it was as if just by using Charizard he had become an entirely different trainer.

"Charizard return! Take a good rest I'll need you for Salamance." Drake yelled

 **Up in the booth**

"So strong! Did you see that! Drake's Charizard is a powerhouse. We've seen some powerful Charizards in leagues before, but I think this takes the cake! Turning the field to lava with just its body heat incredible!" Steve yelled

"Yes, but Sidney's Toxicroak and Serperior were sent to medical care right away. Let's just hope they can make a stable recovery." Bob said

"On another note it seems that Drake has returned Charizard, it looks like he'll be using Charizard for later. I bet that has to be such a sigh of relief for Sidney!" Steve said

 **In the crowd**

"Are you serious!? That's Drake's Charizard... how'd he get so strong?" Scarlet asked

"Well he got training from a very special training from an individual who's currently training in the mountains near Mineral Valley." Penelope said

"Morgan taught him how to use his black flame on command!?" Scarlet yelled

"No she taught him how to strengthen it... that's about all." Penelope said

 **Down in the stadium**

Sidney took in a deep breath, he looked across at Drake who had the biggest smirk. Sidney wasn't about to go down without a fight. He was waiting for Drake to send out his next pokemon, he wanted to know what he was facing.

"Alright come on out Hydreigon!" Drake yelled

The mighty three headed dragon gently levitated across the ground. He let out a soft puff as he lazily slouched over. He took notice at the environment he was in, and as if a switch had been turned on. Hydreigon roared shaking the entire stadium shattering everyone's ear drums.

The presence of Hydreigon made the air very tense, everyone held in their breaths in respect for the mighty dragon. Hydreigon took a good look at Sidney waiting for the pokemon he was about to fight.

"Alright come on out Aggron!" Sidney yelled

Aggron landed on the field she smiled at the mighty opponent she was about to fight. It had been awhile since she'd been sent out on Sidney's team, and she couldn't wait to get hit. A cloud of steam was released as Aggron exhaled.

"Hydreigon use hyper beam now!" Drake yelled

Hydreigon poured a massive amount of energy into the front of his mouth. The energy began to build up into a massive sphere, with all of his might Hydreigon transformed the sphere into a beam. The beam traveled fast too fast for Aggron to react.

The explosion shook and tore apart the ground beneath Aggron, the stadium shook and the protective shield fluctuated. The dust cleared to reveal Aggron still standing without a single scratch on her body.

Sidney smirked as steam slowly leaked out of Aggron's nostrils. Aggron roared showing that she took absolutely no damage from Hydreigon's hyper beam.

"Quick while Hydreigon is recharging use flamethrower to propel yourself then use dragon claw!" Sidney yelled

Aggron shot a stream of fire out of her mouth jumping up into the air. She was a sight to behold, an Aggron flying in the air by using flamethrower. With new found speed Aggron lunged in at Hydreigon. She charged up her claws shoving them into Hydreigon's torso.

Hydreigon was thrown into the walls of the stadium. He spat up blood that dibbled down his neck. He looked at Aggron with unbridled rage, pure vengeance, and the thirst for revenge. He looked at Drake. Hydreigon wanted Drake to go serious.

Drake nodded as he could his aura rushing through his veins. The feeling was indescribable. This was the first time in forever that Drake let his aura run wild. His entire body erupted into a pillar of black flames.

Hydreigon could feel that energy coursing through his veins. The two heads on his left and right became engulfed with black flames. Drake grinned from cheek to cheek.

"Hydreigon use draco meteor now!" Drake yelled

The three heads on Hydreigon all lifted up each one forming an orb in its mouth. Sidney knew what was going on. Due to the fact Hydreigon was getting boosted by aura, all three heads could use a fully charged draco meteor.

"Aggron this draco meteor is going to be 3x more powerful than a normal one get ready to use dragon claw to block everything!" Sidney yelled

Aggron nodded as she looked up to the sky, the sun was completely blocked out from the wall of draco meteor orbs. The orbs were different from what Aggron was used too. The orbs were enveloped by black fire.

Each orb rained down crashing all around her. She shoved her fist right into the first orb, it stung. The feeling was hot, too hot. It felt as if she had stuck her hand into the sun itself. She looked over at Hydreigon and her heart dropped at the fact that Hydreigon could control the draconic orbs.

The orbs all formed into a circle around her they slowly began to close in. She looked back at Sidney who was caked in sweat. He was shaking, and clenching his fists.

"Aggron jump up!" Sidney yelled

Aggron leaped up into the air, but the orbs quickly followed. They threw her across the stadium like a leaf in the wind. Every explosion made the protective shield fade from on and off.

"Hydreigon quick finish this off with a hyper beam full power!" Drake yelled

Hydreigon appeared behind Aggron the three heads already had hyper beam charged up. Aggron closed her eyes in the fear of the attack that was about to hit her. The move made contact sending Aggron deep into the earth. The attack shattered the protective shield, but the fight continued on.

"Aggron is unable to battle the winner is Hydreigon!" the referee yelled "Well it seems that you guys have destroyed another stadium's protective shield! We'll just have to see what the pokemon league officials will have to say!"

 **Up in the booth**

"This fight has seriously just turned into Drake's favour!" Bob yelled

"Yes indeed and what you guys saw there was Drake's aura! Basically he can manifest his life energy into power that he can transfer into his pokemon! There are a few trainers who can do techniques such as this. A good example is the Kanto champion Ash Ketchum!" Steve yelled

"You are correct, but rumor has it that Sidney has the ability to manipulate his aura as well! So we'll just have to see, but right now we're waiting for the officials to make a call." Bob said

"Yes where are we gonna fight now? We can't repair the shield with the time we have!" Steve said

15 mins later

"Alright folks the pokemon officials have spoken! So they are gonna move the entire crowd over to the block B stadium. They are going to put up the shield on full blast just in case." Steve said

 **Down in the Stadium**

"Hey Drake let's try not to destroy another stadium!" Sidney laughed

"Ha well this stadium won't be able to handle our ace pokemon!" Drake laughed

"Alright you ready?" Sidney asked

"Yup let's get this started!" Drake yelled

"Salamance come on out! Your the last one left you have to win this!" Sidney yelled

Salamance landed on the field, normally he would let out a roar of power, but this time he was more reserved. He could feel the tension from his master. He could tell how important this fight was to Sidney.

"Hydreigon come on out!" Drake yelled

Hydreigon floated above the field. He took a good look at Salamance and instantly got very excited. He let out a few mocking roars, but was annoyed when Salamance didn't react. He looked back at Drake with extreme confidence.

"Hydreigon now use dark pulse!" Drake yelled

Shadowy energy pooled at the front of Hydreigon's mouth. A large beam of shadowy energy fired out towards Salamance who quickly looked back Sidney.

"Dodge it and use fly!" Sidney yelled

Salamance flew up into the air creating large gusts of wind disrupting dark pulse. Salamance's body crashed into Hydreigon. Hydreigon screeched in pain, the pure physical force of Salamance was overwhelming.

"Dragon rush now!" Sidney yelled

Salamance's body erupted into a ball of blue flames. The flames quickly reshaped themselves into a dragon like mouth. Salamance grabbed onto Hydreigon's body as he crashed him into the ground creating a massive explosion concealing the both of them.

"Quickly dragon pulse!" Sidney yelled

Salamance could smell the fresh blood within Hydreigon, he fired off a beam of energy right in that direction. Another explosion occurred this time completely blocking off everyone's view of the fight with a thick cloud of smoke.

"Hydreigon find Salamance use draco meteor! Find him in the smoke!" Drake yelled

A massive sphere fired up into the air, it quickly split apart into multiple orbs quickly forcing the smoke away. The orbs rained down onto Salamance, he didn't have time to react. Each orb exploded all at once creating massive craters in the earth.

Salamance slowly got up, the attack stung, his body was aching all over from that one attack. He looked back at Sidney with despair.

"It's not over!" Sidney yelled. He held his hand up to his left eye. He could feel tons of energy pour out of his body making large cords. The mega stone on Salamance's necklace began to react.

Salamance's body began to change shape. His muscles became a lot sleeker while his wings fused together to form some sort of crescent moon shape. Salamance let out a roar that cleared the dust away.

"Salamance dragon rush now!" Sidney commanded

Salamance flew across the field, he was too fast for the human eye to see. It looked as if Salamance had been teleporting across the arena. He quickly appeared behind Hydreigon and clutched onto his main neck.

Salamance flew up to the top of the arena. His body erupted into a sphere of ocean blue energy as he quickly flew and slammed Hydreigon into the protective shield. Salamance dragged Hydreigon across the protective shield sending sparks of electricity everywhere.

"Dragon pulse now full power!" Sidney yelled

A massive sphere of energy three times bigger than Salamance himself formed. With all of his might he threw the sphere down at Hydreigon. Dragon pulse sucked up all of the surrounding debris, and quickly slammed itself into Hydreigon.

In the massive crater left by the attack Hydreigon lay there completely out cold.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle!" The referee yelled

"Hydreigon return take a good rest you deserve it..." Drake said

He looked across the field, he saw how strong Salamance was, but he wasn't scared. Drake was excited, he finally got to fight Sidney for a rematch. He finally got to fight Sidney with Charizard. This was revenge for when Charmeleon lost to that Salamance.

"Charizard let's win this together!" Drake yelled

Charizard landed on the field. Just like before a massive wave of heat was shot out melting the surrounding rock into molten lava. The league had been prepared this time around so there were a few ice types in the audience cooling down the place.

Charizard's intense stare showed that he wanted revenge, revenge for losing the first time. Charizard finally got a second chance to defeat Salamance.

Drake pulled out a necklace, he held onto the keystone sending out cords of energy. They quickly attached themselves to the mega stone on Charizard's necklace. Charizard's body begun to change shape. His wings became much larger and his overall build became bulkier.

Once the transformation was finished Charizard's skin had turned jet black, and a glorious fire beard leaked out of his mouth.

 **Up in the booth**

"Wow a mega evolution battle! These are very rare to see here in Unova!" Bob yelled

"Yes indeed I can't wait to see how this all plays out!" Steve yelled

 **Down in the Stadium**

"Charizard use flamethrower!" Drake yelled

"Salamance counter with your own flamethrower now!" Sidney yelled

The two dragons charged up an immense amount of heat within their bodies. It felt as if there was lava within them for Charizard this was an average thing, but for Salamance this was invigorating. The two of them launched out the large stream of fire, the two streams made contact creating a massive explosion.

The explosion quickly formed at thick cloud of black smoke. Within a few seconds it became nearly impossible to see, for both Drake and Sidney. Salamance stood there right in front of Sidney, but without warning Charizard charged out of the smoke.

"Dragon claw now!" Drake commanded

Salamance braced for impact, Charizard's powerful right hook sent Salamance flying. The felt as if Salamance's skull had been pushed into his brain. All Salamance could see right now was double images, all he could hear right now was a loud ringing.

Before Salamance knew it Charizard had come in with another powerful dragon claw. Salamance skipped across the ground kicking up some rock and lava singeing his skin. The thick smell of burning flesh curled Sidney's nose.

Salamance quickly got up, he shook off the impact and got ready for more orders. He looked back at Sidney with trusting eyes.

"Quick use multiple flamethrowers!" Sidney yelled

Salamance fired off multiple streams of fire making the air within the stadium unbreathable. The flamethrowers made contact with Charizard pushing him back. The heat was intense even for a fire type.

"Block them with shadow claw now!" Drake commanded

Charizard leaped back, a dark shadowy energy surrounded his hands. Charizard sunk his fists into the ground summoning thousands of shadowy claws up and out of the earth. The claws shot their way towards Salamance.

Salamance was able to keep up though, the heated flames quickly disposed of the attack, and Charizard was forced to go on the defensive. His arms were crossed as he was forced to tank every single flamethrower.

"Charizard push through and use dragon claw!" Drake yelled

Charizard gritted his teeth with all of his pride, might and brute strength. He began to charge like never before. His head was tucked in and his claws were out. He pushed through the fire even though it was pure hell.

Charizard leaped up and came down with a mighty dragon claw. Salamance could feel his bones being crushed into his soft organs as the move made contact. The ground beneath the two of them began to collapse creating a large crater.

Sidney noticed that Salamance's body was heavily burnt from the lava. He knew that Salamance had to rest up for a bit, even it was just for a few seconds.

"Salamance use fly and get out of there!" Sidney yelled

Salamance looked back at Sidney. He leaped up into the air, and started flying around the entire stadium creating a large gust of wind. Sidney could feel the sweat beating down his face, just from how nervous he was.

"Charizard chase him down with shadow claw now!" Drake yelled in anger. He could feel his blood boiling. His hands were getting very hot and the air around him got wavy.

Charizard sunk his fists into the ground, shadowy claws began to chase Salamance. Salamance was just too fast to catch though. Out of nowhere Charizard felt his body suddenly give out. He fell to his knees.

Charizard's vision was getting blurry, and his arms were getting weak. Breathing became very difficult. It felt as if his lungs were collapsing in on themselves.

"Poison!? How! Did Toxicroak actually poison Charizard during our fight... and only now it's taking effect..." Drake thought

"Salamance this is our chance finish this off with dragon pulse and dragon rush!" Sidney yelled

Salamance covered his entire body with blue flames. A massive sphere formed at the front of his mouth. With incredible speed he flew straight down at Charizard. The attack made contact resulting in a massive explosion.

Charizard lay there in the ground, he looked up and saw Salamance standing above him. Salamance started to unleash a flurry of flamethrowers to take out Charizard for good.

Drake and Charizard weren't going to let this be the end of them. They must not lose, not here, not now. There was too much at stake! They had to win! Drake and Charizard's bodies exploded into infernos of black fire. Salamance was blown away from the pure ferocity of the fire.

Charizard's eyes were blood red, his stance was ominous. Charizard hunched over and gave a sharp glare towards Salamance. Drool slowly leaked its way out of his lips. A horrifying hiss could be heard from Charizard as he started to roar and crunch on large chunks of the air.

Sidney looked across at Drake who was hunched over. His eyes were blood shot, and his posture was that of Charizard's. Saliva dripped from Drake's mouth as he began to claw and dig at his own throat.

Before Salamance knew it Charizard had lunged at him. Charizard opened up his mighty jaws and began to crush Salamance's neck. He screamed in absolute horror as he could feel the bones in his neck getting pulverized. He could taste the thick warm blood that slowly crawled its way out of his throat.

Charizard quickly threw Salamance to the ground, with a strong force of ambition. He slammed his foot into Salamance's torso, he could feel his foot breaking bones. The screams of terror pleased Charizard he reveled in the pain that Salamance experienced.

Salamance spat up blood he looked back at Sidney with misty eyes. "Get out of there now!" Sidney yelled

Salamance quickly escaped from Charizard's grasp, he flew away trying to recover some of his strength. Charizard quickly appeared in front of Salamance within a few seconds, it was as if he had teleported. Charizard quickly clutched onto Salamance's neck and began to drag him to the ground.

Sidney's right eye became surrounded in white flames. He could feel the dragon force energy flowing through his entire body. His cyan skin quickly turned to an obsidian black, and his red scales turned to a royal golden white. Once the transformation had finished the resulting shockwave pushed Charizard away.

"Now dragon rush full power and don't show any mercy!" Sidney yelled

Salamance's body was surrounded by white hot golden flames. Without warning he slammed into Charizard making the dragon roar in pain. Charizard felt the blood explode out of his mouth.

Salamance dragged Charizard into the protective shield sending sparks of electricity everywhere. He dragged Charizard's body along the wall, then around in circles within the ground. Charizard now lay inside of a crater that Salamance had created by dragging Charizard in the lava.

"Salamance dragon pulse and flamethrower now!" Sidney commanded

Sidney's dragon flew up with one final golden sphere Salamance launched it at Charizard. The sphere sucked up all the remaining rock and lava. Charizard was quickly sucked up into the attack causing it to explode absolutely shattering the protective barrier.

Drake fell to his knees as he could taste blood slowly leaking into his mouth.

"Charizard is unable to battle the winner is Sidney Nevirmoor!" The referee yelled

Sidney fell to his knees, with tears pouring down his face. A goal of becoming champion was just a few more steps ahead. Sidney would defend the world with his new found victory in the Unova league.

 **Author notes: Well there you guys go the next chapter I hope you enjoyed and just let me know your thoughts! Oh and please try not to be salty of who won this I worked really hard on Charizard vs Salamance.**

 **Alright now regarding OC's here will be the chapters where they will be introduced.**

 **2 OC's will be introduced in chapter 4**

 **2 more OC's will be introduced in chapter 5**

 **If you would like to know exactly which chapter your OC will appear in just PM me and I'll be glad to answer your question!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: Warning this is a very short chapter! Although it's short it is absolutely necessary for the plot of this fic. Alright please enjoy what this chapter has to offer.**

Morgan stared off into the distance, all she saw was a white wash of snow. The frosty air clung to her lungs with each and every breath. This was the first time in awhile that she had felt nervous about her decisions. Was she really going to go through with this plan, and abandon the life she was blessed with.

"Morgan?... Are you really sure you want to do this?" Dark asked.

"I guess so..." Morgan said.

"Will reviving the clan make you happy?" Dark asked.

"I guess so..." Morgan responded coldly.

Morgan looked off to her side, she saw Dark standing there. It was a feint image of him though his entire image was translucent. He walked over and kneeled down behind Morgan. Morgan could see his translucent arms wrap around her body. The hug was cold and empty it had no sustenance, it had no feeling, no meaning.

She could feel a tear fall down her cheek. This hug felt nothing like Dark, it felt like her brother's hug. The hug was painful, it stung, burned, it was filled with a gripping regret.

"Even though the void is gone you're still losing your memories aren't you?" Dark said.

"I don't know why... please tell me," Morgan said.

"..." Dark said.

Morgan swung her head over to look Dark in the eye only to find that he had disappeared again. Morgan curled up into a tiny ball, she buried her face into her knees for comfort. Something magical happened she felt a warm hug, actually multiple warm hugs.

"Lucario... Chesnaught... Pikachu... Dewott... Dragonite... Bisharp... thanks you guys," Morgan quietly cried

The sun had set in the mountains, and due to the recent snow storm none of the villagers brought Morgan food. It was time for Morgan to do something she was never really comfortable with, heading into town, head into Mineral Valley.

During the night, Mineral Valley was usually very peaceful. There wasn't a whole lot of noise except for the wind that blew the oil lamps that hung from a few houses. Not a lot of shops were open at the time, but there was one that did give her free food.

There she stood before a small business owned by a man who went by the name 'The

illusionist,'. He was a kind man with big broad shoulder, and long silver hair. The man had a soft spot for Morgan, maybe it was because of her bright red hair or maybe because he felt pity for her.

"Blane I need some food," Morgan said

"Sure thing Morgan! So how's living in the mountains working for ya!" Blane yelled

"It's fine... It's quiet, it's peaceful and no one will bother me there..." Morgan quietly said

"But is that any way to live? What I mean is your family ok with that?" Blane asked

"By your statement are you asking me if Justin ok with that or my mother? I abandoned my family a long time ago... as far as my mom she thinks I'm still on my journey," Morgan quickly said

"I was talking about your pokemon. I know that you abandoned that family long ago," Blane said

"They don't really get out of their pokeballs anymore... What am I supposed to do though! Blane I already have all eight gym badges! I can't battle in the league since it's already over with! What in the hell am I supposed to do!" Morgan yelled

"I can tell, you still have fight in you... please tell me what are you fighting for?" Blane asked

Morgan took in a deep breath, she relaxed her body. She held out her hand in front of Blane a small black flame formed in the palm of her hand.

"Blane join me... I want to revive the Black Flame Clan..." Morgan quietly said

Blane let out a smirk, he walked into the back of his restaurant. There in front of Morgan he laid out the insignia for the Black Flame Clan. It was slightly burnt and tattered, but the image on it was clear enough to just barely see.

"Mistress Morgan... Do I still get my admin privileges?" Blane asked.

"Follow me," Morgan said.

"As you wish," Blane said,

Morgan had headed deep into the frost caverns hidden within the Kalos region with Blane. They had been there for weeks on end trying to track down one person. This person in particular loved the cold, she always said the cold helped her think. Their food rations were slowly diminishing, and they would have to exit the cavern within the next few days.

"Morgan... Fria is doing a great job at concealing her aura," Blane said.

"We'll find her! My aura is much stronger than yours I can still sense her..." Morgan said.

After a few hours of walking through many maze like tunnels, Blane and Morgan found themselves in a lone opening within the cavern. There before them stood a very beat up Abomasnow. The pokemon was curled up into ball holding some sort of tattered rag.

"Fria is that you?... I can tell you're inside of that rag," Morgan said.

The Abomasnow backed up for a bit, being cautious he let out a strong ice beam telling Morgan to back off. Morgan walked a bit closer with no fear, her presence sent shivers up Abomasnow's spine.

"Abomasnow I can tell there's someone in your arms... please let me see her. I won't bite I just want to see her condition," Morgan said.

Abomasnow nodded opening up his arms, just as expected Fria fell out. She didn't have any clothes on, but there was something disturbing about her. Fria's skin was covered in large crystals of ice, no the ice was protruding out of her skin.

"Blane! This bad! This is aura poisoning... the infection is about 5 months old. I'm surprised she's survived for this long, this is why her aura was weak. Or at least we thought she was hiding it," Morgan said.

Morgan quickly sent out her Lucario for some much needed assistance. Lucario quickly saw the situation, he knew exactly what to do. He hovered his hand over the center of Fria's chest. A light blue hue of light emanated from Lucario's palms.

Fria quickly clenched her hands, her face showed excruciating pain and despair. She clawed at the ground. Blood slowly leaked out from her eyes and nostrils sending Abomasnow into a panic. He quickly started to run towards Fria, but was stopped by Lucario.

"Don't come any closer! You've already done too much damage to this girl's health!" Lucario yelled

"Mistress is that you?" Fria weakly said.

"Yeah it's me. Don't worry you'll be fine," Morgan calmly said

Morgan, Fria and Blane were all headed out towards the middle of the ocean. They were accompanied by a few International Police members that just so happened to be personal friends. One happened to be an admin with the International Police while the other had recently won the Unova league.

"Morgan this is never going to work you know that right?" Scarlet asked.

"It's fine... It's what I want to do with my life..." Morgan said.

"Hey uh... Morg... no offense, but this plan sucks. You may be strong, but your brother is well... very stubborn..." Sidney said.

"He'll listen to me," Morgan said.

The five of them all finally made it out to small island. The island itself was barren, as it had no life on it at all. It was just sand with a few rocks around the shore. Sidney and Scarlet led the way once the reached the middle of the island the two of them walked forward as the disappeared into thin air.

Blane, Fria and Morgan followed along. They were amazed to find themselves in a large elevator that went for down for ages. The air had gotten significantly cooler, Blane and Fria had instantly recognized the place.

"Well welcome to the vault Morgan! This is where we keep our most dangerous prisoners. Sorry if you feel your aura being suppressed while you're here. This is how we keep the prisoners under control!" Scarlet said.

Scarlet led everyone to their desired cell, and behold there stood the last two admins from the Black Flame Clan.

"Mistress Morgan, Blane and Fria what are you all doing here?" Toroka asked.

"Morgan! Have you come to be with your brother again!?" Justin yelled.

"I have a proposal for the both of you... I want you guys to join me in the new and improved Black Flame Clan. I can understand if you don't want to," Morgan said.

"You can count me in! It beats being stuck here in prison, but is Scarlet just gonna let me out of here?" Toroka asked

"Morgan already filled out the paperwork, so just as long as you agree to her terms you're free to go," Scarlet said.

"Morgan you can count me in!" Toroka quickly said.

Morgan looked over at her brother who had a disappointed look across his face. Justin looked up at his sister with deep contentment. There was a deep burning sorrow rooting deep within his heart.

"Morgan why are you doing this?" Justin asked

"Cause I want too... I want to fill the abyss within my heart that the Void left," Morgan said

"Then I cannot join you're cause... I told you to live for Dark. I told you to live for the man who saved you from your curse. This cause of yours was sparked from my actions... for Dark's sake I will never join your Black Flame Clan..." Justin said.

Blane and Fria took a step away from Morgan. Her blood was boiling, she could feel the rage building inside of her body. Her heart was now an inextinguishable fire, she looked Justin in the eye. Her piercing glare sent Justin down into the corner in his cell.

Morgan slammed her hand into the bars of Justin's cell. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT DARK!? Because of you he's gone! Because of your actions I'll never see him again! Because of you he's dead! You're the one who killed him!" Morgan yelled

A waterfall of tears dripped out of Morgan's eyes. The agony in her eyes, was just too much. Her eyes were trembling, there was a burning amount of determination in her soul. But the thought of Dark being gone forever was just too much. She fell to the ground with her face buried in her hands.

"I understand how you feel," Justin said.

Morgan looked up at her brother, and for the first time his eyes were compassionate. Although that didn't sit too well with Morgan. From her brother's compassion came forth vengeance and anger.

"If you truly understand how I feel! Then why'd you kill Dark!?" Morgan yelled.

"I understand if you don't want to believe it... I understand that I've done a few wrong things," Justin said.

"You... you... why... Justin... you don't understand a single damn thing! I saw Dark's memories! I wanted to know more about the me that you and the void destroyed! The moment he and I fused bodies and memories... I realized that I was in love with him this entire time. I wanted to be with him, but that will never happen now will it!" Morgan yelled.

"..." Justin said.

"Nothing huh?... Scarlet free Toroka and we're out of here! Leave my brother to rot in his cell for the rest of his damn life," Morgan quietly said.

 **Author Notes: Again I am so sorry that this chapter was really short! Just let me know what you think of Morgan's actions I'd really like to know!**

 **You guys better get ready for the next chapter cause that's when I'm introducing the new OC's!**

 **Also don't be afraid to add criticism I always enjoy trying to improve!**


	6. Chapter 4

The air inside of the pokemon center was cool and relaxing. It was the perfect temperature it was as if you could sleep and roll around in that bed for hours on end. That is just what a certain girl did, she slowly turned and tossed around in her bed slowly relaxing.

Knock Knock Knock

"Damn it! Why the hell do I have to wake up now! It's like 1:00 in the afternoon!" The girl yelled.

She heard a loud bang on her door, it happened to be Nurse Joy. She was basically forcing Ally to wake up due to the fact that she needed to clean and replace the rooms for new trainers.

"Um... miss Ally Cross... I'm afraid that you'll have to get up now," Nurse Joy said nervously.

"Fiiiiinnne whatever bitch! I might as well go and train my pokemon how bout that!" Ally yelled.

Ally slowly got up and out of bed, she headed towards the washroom to get ready. She took a good look in the mirror and was absolutely shocked. Her long, bright, red hair was perfect. It wasn't frizzy or messy at all. She quickly took her hair and tied it up into a braid and threw it over her shoulder.

She unpacked her regular adventure clothes and wondered if she might want to mix it up today. Eh, but she was too lazy for that anyway, so she quickly threw on a white sleeveless shirt. A black cardigan, her usual pair of blue shorts and her favourite pair of black boots.

Ally headed down to the pokemon center's cafeteria for some free grub. She didn't really want to battle any trainers for money to pay for food, cause that'd be too much work. She grabbed the usual toast with jam and headed out the door.

Until realizing that it was way too hot and bright to train outside she decided to head back into the pokemon center for some harmless T.V. She quickly sat on the couch congratulating herself for being there first. She turned on the T.V to find an interview involving the International Police.

"So today we have a special interview for you folks at home! The person to my left is the public face for the International Police, Scarlet Witch! And the person to my right is the leader of the newly formed crime fighting organization the Black Flame Clan! Now tell me you guys this will your 4th year working with each other correct?" The reporter said.

"You certainly have that right Emily that's your name right?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes that is my name Scarlet!" Emily said.

"Yes this will be the 4th year that our organizations have been working together," Morgan said.

"Alright now we just have a few questions for Morgan! What made you want to start a crime fighting organization?" Emily asked.

"Personal reasons," Morgan said.

"Um... alright. Anyway Morgan people have been wondering what is your favourite childhood memory?" Emily asked.

"Don't have one," Morgan said.

"Hey alright Morgan why don't you tell Emily and the world how you help the International Police!" Scarlet quickly suggested noticing that Morgan wasn't going to talk about her personal life at all.

"Oh... sure... thing Scarlet. We provide the International Police with strong pokemon bred and raised for battle specifically Arcanines. We also supply them with proper training equipment and things of the sort." Morgan said.

Ally turned off the T.V quickly realizing the time she had spent a total of 3 hours watching that interview. She decided that it might be a good time to start training her pokemon.

It was much cooler outside now, so she took out her pokeballs and threw them into one of the battlefields provided. She smiled at the sight of her pokemon. Her team consisted of three pokemon, a Lopunny, Roselia and a wonderful Chikorita.

Chikorita happily hopped about looking into Ally's bright emerald eyes. Chikorita happily chirped in tune with Ally as he got ready for training.

"Chikorita are you ready for training!" Ally yelled passionately.

Chikorita let out a soft chirp that Ally found absolutely adorable. With one fell swoop Ally lifted the tiny grass starter right into her arms for a warm hug. She sent off the little guy to train with the rest of her team.

Ally took out a small note book and began to write down what she should accomplish for today's training session.

' Lopunny she needs to work on her speed, and power. As long as we can get that down we can win against the up coming tournament. Roselia needs to work on keeping her opponents guessing with the use of her tricks. Chikorita well... um he just needs to get stronger, '.

Ally closed her note book and looked over at her pokemon training hard. It had only been a few minutes and she thought that'd it be a good idea to take a small break. She quickly went into the pokemon center and got a few bottles of water.

During her break with her pokemon Ally saw an umbreon slowly approach her. The umbreon slowly rolled onto his back and hung out his tongue just begging to be petted. Ally happily obliged at started to rub her hand against umbreon's soft fur.

Umbreon cooed in pleasure slowly rubbing his head against Ally's thigh. Out of nowhere a man with long black hair came running from around the corner of the pokemon center. He quickly laid eyes on Ally and noticed the umbreon.

"Hey miss! That's my umbreon if you wouldn't mind returning him right away!" The man said.

"Oh sorry I didn't know. Would you perhaps have a name?" Ally asked.

"How rude of me... my name is Blade, anyway I'm not her to talk so I'll be on my way with umbreon," Blade quickly said.

On closer inspection Blade had sword on his back, which was unusual as it is illegal to carry weapons as such. She could see a deep glare that Blade shot towards her. His eyes from the glare seemed to be a jet black colour. His long hair covered the left side of his face, only showing one eye.

"Hey Blade why do you cover up the left eye? Is it supposed to be some tough guy thing? Don't get me wrong I love the whole persona that you're putting on, but you ain't fooling anyone!" Ally laughed.

"I'd rather not talk about it now get out of my way," Blade said.

"Just hold on a minute let me just clear up your face!" Ally said as she slowly walked up to Blade.

Blade quickly lifted his hand and lay it on the hilt of his sword. He slowly pulled out part of the weapon only allowing Ally to see part of the weapon's sharp blade.

"Back off now," Blade said.

"Geez alright buddy, but just so you know it's illegal to threaten someone with a weapon here in Unova! Where you from Kanto or Johto?" Ally asked.

"Enough questions woman! I'm on a very important mission" Blade yelled.

Ally grew quite curious about what Blade had said. "Alright then tell me about this mission then I just might leave you alone," Ally pointed out.

"Uhg... fine then! I'm going to liberate the pokemon held captive by the Black Flame Clan! Now would you just leave me alone!" Blade yelled.

"Huh?... Wait you plan on trying to take them down!? Look here the Black Flame Clan although they might have only been founded 4 years ago, they're partnered with the International Police! You're not doing justice by trying to take them on you're just doing criminal acts!" Ally yelled.

"Humph... I guess you still don't understand. The Black Flame Clan is evil... They were founded over 50 years ago and only now they've made a public appearance. I don't believe one bit that they're helping the International Police!" Blade yelled.

"Well I've seen the good things that they've done! I don't believe the Black Flame Clan is evil!" Ally yelled.

Blade was taken back by Ally's pure persistence, he gave her a sharp glare. "You support them quite a lot... You must be a member," Blade said.

From above Blade's head a human like pokemon came falling out of the sky. It landed in front of Ally looking back at Blade with extreme confidence. Ally instantly recognized the pokemon, it was clearly a Gallade. Gallade charged up his talons with a bright green glow. Ally quickly ducked under the attack and quickly crawled back.

The pure threat shook her to her core. Ally's pokemon quickly leaped in front of her to protect their trainer. Ally looked up smiled and gave Blade a good look.

"Alright Blade I accept your challenge! Lopunny you're up!" Ally yelled.

Gallade and Blade quickly got into position, so did Ally and her Lopunny. The two trainers stared into each other's eyes. Blade noticed a sparkle in Ally's eyes that showed she was invigorated for this fight.

"Lopunny high jump kick now!" Ally yelled.

Lopunny quickly lunged at Gallade, she quickly ducked down and dashed to the right. Her leg was surrounded in a bright red energy as she slammed her knee into Gallade's face. That didn't stop her though, with a quick snap from Ally. Lopunny suddenly unleashed a flurry of high jump kicks.

The rapid attacks quickly pushed Gallade back forcing him to focus on defense. Blade quickly recognized the situation.

"Gallade use leaf blade on the ground!" Blade yelled.

Gallade quickly ducked under Lopunny's fierce high jump kick. He grabbed his opponent and quickly threw her into the ground. His talons quickly became surrounded in a bright green energy. He slammed the attack right into Lopunny's torso making her gasp for air.

"Quick now jump into the air and use psycho cut!" Blade yelled.

Gallade nodded and quickly leaped up into the air. The horn on his head quickly fired out multiple shots of crescent moon shape psychic beams. The beams quickly rained down on Lopunny, but she was able to fall back and effectively dodge. This created a small smoke cloud out of dust.

"Finish this with leaf blade now!" Blade commanded.

"Oh hey Blade!" Ally yelled. She quickly cupped her hands and blew Blade a kiss.

Blade was quite confused by this as Ally had just done a romantic gesture. He was a little unsure of the reason, but when he looked on the battlefield. Gallade's eyes were large massive hearts. He was all over Lopunny giving her endless amounts of praise.

"What!? She used attract, but how and when!?" Blade thought.

Blade quickly realized what Ally had done. She used a kiss to distract him to get in a sneak attract.

"Ally that was a cowardly tactic! Fight me in a real pokemon battle instead of this joke!" Blade yelled angrily.

Ally winked at Blade showing him a peace sign with her fingers. She giggled slightly at Blade laughing, mocking and humiliating him.

"Sorry honey if you can't deal with my battling style then you're just an incompetent trainer," Ally laughed.

Blade quickly began to concentrate on Gallade alone. He could feel as if their minds were being meshed together. Blade could feel, see and hear what Gallade felt. This was their psychic link allowing them to communicate on a much deeper level.

 _"Gallade snap out of this fake illusion of love!" Blade yelled._

 _"Blade is that you!?" Gallade asked_

 _"Yes it's me now get back to the battle you're under the effects of attract!" Blade yelled_

Gallade quickly shook his head and saw Lopunny in front of him. He felt no attraction towards her anymore. He looked back at Blade and thanked him for snapping him out of Lopunny's diabolical spell.

"Ice punch and keep up the pressure!" Ally yelled.

Lopunny nodded and rushed Gallade down. Her fists became surrounded with five layers of thick misty ice. Each punch felt like a bullet striking his body with incredible force. The pure ferocity from ice punch was overwhelming.

"Oh Blade this was a fun match!" Ally yelled.

Blade looked over at Ally for a quick moment, but when he went to go look at Gallade. His partner was completely out cold. Blade fell to his knees, he felt a pit in his heart as he lost to sneaky tactics and nothing more.

"Lopunny return! Let's all head to the bath we deserve it!" Ally yelled as she got up and left.

Later that night Ally was sitting comfortably in the public bath. It was warm, steamy and relaxing all in the same. This was her oasis away from her bath way back in Kanto where public baths were all the rage.

Ally had a sigh of relief the battle with Blade was intense. The battle had almost made her gone into serious mode. Something did bother her though, and it was Blade is just so serious!

"That Blade is honestly so serious I'd hate to be his girlfriend! I bet he'd always be saying 'Don't do that! or Hey stop trying to embarrass me!' I bet that's what he'd be like," Ally laughed.

"Hey you know that's very rude," Blade said.

Ally looked across from her to see Blade sitting in the same bath she was in. "Oh my gosh I am so so so sorry I-I... I didn't know you were there!" Ally stuttered.

"Humph maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings then," Blade said.

"You're one to talk! Remember that you're the one who lost to me! I won by distracting you in the heat of battle! You shouldn't even be talking mister be more aware of your surroundings my ass!" Ally yelled.

"Alright then I challenge you to a battle first thing tomorrow morning!" Blade yelled.

"No thanks. That's too much work I'd rather just sleep! Also I ain't battling you ever again cause I'm retiring as champion in battles against you!" Ally said as she slowly dozed off.

"What!? You can't just do that!" Blade yelled.

"Zzz... Zzz... Zzzz" Ally responded.

"Damn," Blade quietly said.

 **Author Notes: So how did you guys like the two new OC's to this fic.**

 **Ally Cross created by "BlackGeneralNocturna,". First off I just have to say that I loved writing your character! I haven't really written a lazy person before so this was a ton of fun!**

 **Blade created by "Madassdragon,". Alright alright. Just like always your OC's are amazing. I hope I interpreted Blade how you wanted. Blade was also really fun to write because his personality clashes so well with Ally.**

 **Alright now for some important news on OC's.**

 **Guest OC's are irrelevant to me. The reason being I can't send you a response if I need more info on your character.**

 **Now these are some reasons why I rejected OC's.**

 **They were clones of other OC's in my fic, in both looks and personality.**

 **They were designed to clash with Penelope. I saw people make personality profiles that was the exact opposite of Penelope.**

 **Also for dumb reason such as making pokemon that have a gender that is impossible. Some one though PM sent me a Kangaskhan that he wanted male.**

 **One more thing I promise Updates will be slow due to school.**


	7. Chapter 5

"Hey you pay for that damn apple and I won't have to call the cops!" A stand owner yelled. There was a visible vein on his forehead and the pure redness in his face was a clear sign of his burning rage.

"Yeah you dumb thief just pay for the apple!" A few people yelled. There was a crowd growing around a local stand.

"But... I paid for it already!? I have the receipt right here!" A girl yelled. Her icy blue eyes were in utter shock in the fact that she had paid for that apple, but the stand owner was accusing her of theft.

"Look your name is uh... Blake Casario. Your from Pyrite town in Sinnoh! Home to nothing, but prostitutes and thieves! I wouldn't trust a single word that falls from your lips!" The stand owner yelled.

"Scrapper! Thief! Slut! Get out of here and return the damn apple you stole!" The crowd was beginning to get quite rowdy. The pressure was on for Blake to make a comeback, but she was out of ideas how to get out of this predicament she found herself in.

"Please I bought this with my own well earned money! I used my trainer card! I bought this apple for a tiny pokemon in the alleyways!" Blake yelled in desperation.

"Ha fat chance! Your trainer card is probably a fake! You're from Pyrite town and there's no way I'd trust someone from there!" The stand owner yelled.

"Hey! I'll pay for her apple," someone said.

Everyone looked over and saw a very tall woman. She had long blond hair that was tied up into a french braid. Although she let her hair run down to her heels. Her extravagant dress and elegant round smooth features on her face was what really stood out.

She walked in front of the stand and slapped down a large sum of cash. The stand owner just stood there in shock, her calming grey eyes were enchanting to just stare into.

"Uh... um... hey look you don't have to pay... for you it'll be on the house," the stand owner quickly said.

"Wow thank you so much! Please if you'd tell me your name!" Blake eagerly said.

"Oh the name is Lady Gwynevere Surya," the girl said.

Blake noticed although her features were much younger looking. Just from her voice and posture Gwynevere was clearly much older than she was. She was very tall almost as tall as the current Unova champion Sidney Nevirmoor.

Blake quickly darted off with the apple in her hand. Using her swift navigating skills in a city she quickly found the same alleyway that held the tiny pokemon. She found the wet cardboard box that was covered with a garbage bag.

She slowly lifted the bag up to reveal a runt of a pichu. This pichu was very pale and skinny to the point where you could see its rib cage poking through its skin. Blake slowly lowered the apple into the box and happily watched the pichu as it nibbled away at the bright red juicy apple.

Although right in a quick moment Blake felt someone quickly grip her neck. The grip was strong, it was similar to the strength of a man, but the fingers were very slim and feminine. Her legs were quickly tied up within seconds restricting her movement. A thick damp cloth was quickly placed over her mouth and nose as her vision slowly faded.

What seemed like a few minutes was actually a few hours. Blake could hear loud yells of anger and desperation. She heard the slight sound of voices, but couldn't make out what they had said.

"H-y t-h...s is n-t what we pl-n...ed!"

"-orry s-r..."

Blake's eyes shot open, and she found herself standing in what seemed to be a massive stadium. There were large glyphs all over the space in front of her. The air was thick, stuffy and it was very hard to breathe. She looked across and there she saw a brute of a man. He had long silver hair, and piercing blue eyes. He wore a long black jacket and a red silk scarf.

The man quickly sunk into the ground. Blake looked down and saw a sea of an empty void. She could hear the feint sound of a voice.

"Please... help her," the voice quietly said.

Blake was quickly enveloped by the emptiness, it was as if she was entering a void, an abyss. She tried to escape, but the pure force was too much. She quickly realized that she was strapped to a chair. In front of her was a man she instantly recognized.

"You're... you're Sidney Nivermoor the champion!" Blake yelled.

"Well that is who I am. Sorry about this whole thing, but my colleagues requested that you be restrained. Anyway I'm here to give you two offers," Sidney said.

"What? You have offers for me?" Blake said quite confused.

"Yes I've had my eye on you for quite awhile now! I believe you have potential. Although on the other hand you could be a complete and utter waste of my time. Blake I know where you grew up, I know about your entire past," Sidney said.

"So?" Blake responded.

"I know you grew up in Pyrite town aka the slums of Sinnoh. A town filled with thieves, thugs and prostitutes. The town is infamous for being such a shit hole that it's disregarded to even have a pokemon center in it." Sidney said.

"Can you get straight to the point. I mean you are the champion of the region. Why would someone of your caliber want to talk with a lowly thief like me? Or at least that's what the stereotype is," Blake said.

"The reason is because of my offers. With your skills of roaming the town with great stealth I believe the International Police could use you. But since you're here, I should tell you the other offer. You could work with the International Police or you could go to jail for the various items you have stolen!" Sidney said.

"Do I really have a choice here?" Blake asked.

"Nope, but in order to join my organization you'll have to battle me first!" Sidney said.

"Huh your organization?" Blake said.

"Being the champion isn't my only job! Now let's get to the battlefield to see if you can even join the International Police!" Sidney said.

Blake found herself standing in a massive battlefield. There was a huge audience, but they weren't normal people. Every person in the bleachers wore a mask holding the Black Flame Clan insignia.

"Blake are you ready?!" Sidney yelled.

"You know, you might be a push over in battle!" Blake yelled.

"Huh? How so?" Sidney asked.

"No one has ever seen you battle ever since you won your league tournament. The reason no one has ever seen you battle is all thanks to one of your elite four members, Drake Dragon he has stopped every single trainer from advancing to take you on!" Blake yelled.

Sidney smirked as he chucked a pokeball out onto the field. "Well you certainly know quite a bit about me then!" Sidney yelled.

"Well it is common knowledge by this point," Blake said.

"Humph whatever Toxicroak come on out!" Sidney yelled.

Blake gasped at the sight of Sidney's Toxicroak. She was in absolute awe, the rumors were true that Sidney's Toxicroak had more muscle mass than the average toxicroak. She slowly thought about what she should do.

"Alright Champion Sidney take this! Odin come on out!" Blake yelled.

A mighty Garchomp landed on the battlefield, he let out a mighty roar that shook the arena itself. Sidney smiled at the sight of a healthy dragon type pokemon.

"Odin quick use iron head now!" Blake yelled.

Odin looked back at Blake and quickly nodded. His head became surrounded with a lustrous shine. He quickly ducked his head in and began to charge at Toxicroak. Sidney looked forward with no fear he quickly snapped his fingers allowing the sound to echo through the arena.

Toxicroak put up his arms and quickly took in the massive impact from Odin. The attack sent dust and debris everywhere. Odin roared blowing away the dust to reveal that Toxicroak stood there without a single scratch.

"Is that all you've got Blake! Remember I'm allowing you to fight for your freedom!" Sidney yelled.

"Don't remind me! Odin use iron head again and don't stop!" Blake yelled.

Odin lunged at Toxicroak, each iron head became faster and stronger than the last. Large gusts of wind were forced through the arena with each powerful strike. Toxicroak was holding his own, not even becoming weakened by each attack.

"Toxicroak jump back and use poison jab on the ground!" Sidney yelled.

Toxicroak smirked as he jumped back to by some time. His fist was quickly steeped in a deep violet fluid. He slammed his fist right into the ground in front of Odin spraying up a could of purple dust into Odin's face.

"Close combat now!" Sidney yelled.

Toxicroak quickly let out a flurry of punches into Odin's torso making him scream in pain. The attack sent Odin flying, he landed right at the feet of his master. Blake looked at Sidney who had a devilish grin that sent shivers up her spine. She could feel her back getting sweaty from the pure ferocity of Sidney's pokemon.

"Odin get up!" Blake yelled.

Odin slowly got up, but something was wrong. He quickly fell to his knees. Breathing became very difficult, this awful sensation was something Odin had never experienced before. He could feel his body quickly shutting down.

"Poison!?" Blake yelled. She looked forward at Sidney who's grin was massive.

Blake quickly looked back at Odin who's condition was quickly deteriorating. She could here a slight laugh leak from Sidney's lips.

"The rumors are true that Sidney found a way to poison ground and steel type pokemon," Blake thought.

"Why're you so quiet sweet heart! Did you give up?" Sidney yelled.

"Not a chance! Odin return, come on out Inzanami!" Blake yelled.

A graceful Gardevoir landed on the field. Her calming eyes completely shifted the atmosphere. She looked back at Blake and bowed in respect, but what caught Inzanami's eye was the trainer she was fighting. She quickly recognized the man from all of Blake's magazines.

"Please I know we're fighting the champion, but he's holding me captive here! Inzanami if we don't win we won't get to see the outside world ever again!" Blake yelled.

Inzanami nodded as her calm eyes quickly turned to those of anger. This excited Toxicroak, adrenaline was pumping through his veins even though his opponent was slightly underwhelming.

"Toxicroak use poison jab on the ground now!" Sidney yelled.

Toxicroak let out an eery grin, as his fist became surrounded in a dark purple fluid. He slammed the attack into the ground completely blocking off Blake's view of the battlefield. All Blake could see now was a large dust cloud that had a slight purple tinge to it.

"Toxicroak now use repeated poison jab!" Sidney yelled.

Out of nowhere Blake quickly heard loud impacts that sounded like gun shots. She could feel large gusts of wind blow past her as each impact made its mark. She heard the cries of pain from Inzanami. Blake gritted her teeth and quickly began to focus.

"Inzanami quick use psychic and catch your opponent!" Blake yelled.

Inzanami's eyes glowed a beautiful turquoise colour. She tried to find Toxicroak within the large dust cloud, but something was wrong. Toxicroak was there, but he was moving to fast to keep up with psychic. His speed was blinding, it wasn't natural at all.

"Inzanami get rid of that dust cloud by using icy wind now!" Blake yelled.

Inzanami quickly formed a ring of ice around her entire. The frosty wind quickly swept away the dust to reveal a clean battlefield. Toxicroak was nowhere to be found, but Inzanami quickly felt the presence of a pokemon above her.

Toxicroak was falling fast, his claws formed a purple X the attack made contact crushing Inzanami into the ground. Inzanami lay there deeply imbedded in a crater completely out cold. Blake really felt the pressure now, she had a strong team, but no trainer had ever pushed her into a corner like Sidney did.

"Look here kid Toxicroak fights against a shiny Gardevoir almost everyday. He knows how to take them down with ease," Sidney said.

"I'm not finished yet!" Blake yelled.

"Actually I've seen enough here, your skills in battling are average at best. You don't stand a chance at beating me. Look here Toxicroak is one of my weakest members you don't stand a chance!" Sidney yelled.

Blake quickly felt her hands being handcuffed, but when she went to look who did the deed. Blake was shocked at the person putting hand cuffs on her.

"Wait you're the lady who paid for my apple! Hold on Sidney said I could fight for my freedom

I-I'm not done yet! I still have pokemon to fight with!" Blake yelled.

"Give it up Blake, he's the champion of the region it's very unwise to go against his judgement," Gwynevere said.

"Please I'm not a thief! Just because I'm from Pyrite town doesn't make me a bad person!" Blake cried. Tears ran down her face, as she struggled against Gwynevere's tight grip. The situation seemed hopeless until all of Blake's pokemon came out of their pokeballs.

Sidney stood there surprised as he saw how many strong pokemon Blake had on her team.

"I'm impressed, you have a full team that consists of a Garchomp, Gardevoir, Greninja, Volcarona, Sceptile and a Lucario. Very impressive indeed. Gwyn please take this girl to the room!" Sidney yelled.

Gwyn began to pull Blake away, but all of Blake's pokemon began to charge up attacks. Suddenly Blake's entire team fell to the ground, no they were crushed to the ground. There were multiple Bronzongs using the attack gravity.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you, and please calm down Blake! I'm not arresting you! I'm offering you a job to work for the International Police!" Sidney smiled.

 **Author Notes: Hey there guys! Sorry for the long wait, but school has been a killer! Anyway for some quick info.**

 **Gwynevere created by "Apocalyptos,". Your character is amazing! I love how much of a blank slate she is! I can really fit her into this fic without any issues at all! Trust me Gwyn will be getting loads of development later on!**

 **Blake Casario created by "Fool Arcana Kaiju,". I love Blake a lot! I can't say too much about her here, cause that'd lead to spoilers. Although the one thing I do have to say is Blake is such an awesome character to write and work with!**

 **So just let me know what you guys or girls thought about this chapter! Also tell me about what you think of the new and last OC's being added into this fic. I don't know though I might open OC registration in the near future.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: Warning this chapter is very short, but is very important. Please enjoy!**

Penelope was sitting in her living room as her kids ran around the house. Life was very peaceful, well if you called balancing a small business, teaching and raising a pair of very rambunctious twins.

"Zack stop pulling Lilly's hair! And Lilly please stop sticking your finger in your brother's ear!" Penelope yelled.

"Zack, stop being stupid!" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly, you're the dumb one!" Zack yelled.

Penelope quickly felt a pair of arms wrap around her. The sigh of relief of feeling her husband's touch was extremely comforting. She loved the feeling of getting the edge of her ear nibbled by her husband's soft lips.

"Hey don't stress yourself out too much. Remember we're in this together babe," Bailey said.

"Thanks hun. Well you better get going those watches ain't going to sell themselves. Oh remember to come home early tonight Drake, Sidney and Morgan are coming over!" Penelope said.

"Don't worry I won't be late! Plus I'm the one bringing the champagne, cooking the food and don't forget cleaning the house!" Bailey quickly said. He finished putting on his tie and headed out the door.

Penelope sighed as she looked at her kids. Zack looked so much like Bailey it was kinda ridiculous while Lilly was more of combination of the two of them. Zack and Lilly went up to their mother.

"Mom so is uncle Drake and Sidney coming over today?" The twins asked.

"They are! So you two should behave better than those two," Penelope said.

"Lilly, we get to play with pokemon tonight!" Zack yelled.

"I know! I'm so excited! Uncle Drake's Charizard is so cool!" Lilly yelled.

"No way! Uncle Sidney's Salamance is the best!" Zack yelled.

"I'm sure your uncles will be happy to have a battle for you two!" Penelope said.

She looked at her kids, although they were only two years old they had learned very fast. Able to fully talk and walk around they were quite mature for their age. She got up and headed to the kitchen to prepare the decorations for the get together that night.

Later that evening Penelope and Bailey were sitting in their kitchen. When they heard the door bell Bailey rushed to get everything ready while Penelope rushed to the front of her house. She swung open the door and there she saw some of her best friends.

"Morgan, Sidney, Drake please come in!" Penelope excitedly said.

"Long time no see," Sidney said.

"It is an honor to be in your household," Morgan said.

"Wow Penelope you look great! Like always..." Drake said.

The three of them headed into Penelope's tiny home. Drake was taken back by all the wedding photos that were scattered across the home. Sidney saw the food in the kitchen and he couldn't wait.

"Uncle Sidney! Uncle Drake!" Lilly and Zack yelled.

The two little kids ran up to Drake and Sidney without warning. Lilly ran into Drake's arms while Zack ran into Sidney's.

"Hey you little rascal! It's only been a month!" Sidney said.

"Lilly, I was only here like a couple of months ago! You really miss me that much?" Drake said.

"You two are like the coolest trainers in the world! Sidney you're the champion of the region and Drake you're known as a challenger crusher!" The two twins yelled.

Sidney and Drake both rubbed the back of their heads. "Well our achievements do really speak for themselves!" The two of them laughed.

"Um... h-hello there," Morgan quietly said.

"Hello! Mom who's the pretty lady!?" Zack yelled.

"Zack, Lilly, I'd like you guys to meet Morgan she's a really good friend of mine!" Penelope said.

The get together had gone quite well. The food that Bailey served was delicious like always, but Sidney mostly enjoyed the free beer. Drake and Sidney both had a fun exhibition match for the kids which ended in a tie.

It was later that night when both Zack and Lilly had already gone to bed. When Drake, Sidney, Bailey, Penelope and Morgan all got serious. They gathered around the kitchen table to discuss the matters at hand.

"Alright the kids are now asleep why did you guys want to come over?" Bailey asked.

"You know why Bailey," Sidney said.

"Have you taught your children how to manipulate their aura?" Drake asked.

"Drake, Bailey hasn't taught Lilly and Zack a thing! We did what Morgan had asked of us alright!" Penelope yelled.

"Zack and Lilly are good kids! They would never do what you saw in your vision Morgan!" Bailey yelled.

"Don't question my visions. I saw what I saw. Those kids will destroy a barrier between our world and bring upon nothing but death. They will be the leaders of the war that brings nothing but death and destruction." Morgan said.

Suddenly a large flash of light lit up the night sky. The light was blinding almost as if the sun had exploded itself. Morgan and everyone else quickly ran outside to see what had happened. The sky was filled with thousands of colours it was like a scene from a dream nothing more and nothing less.

Morgan fell to her knees, she clenched her heart in grieving pain. She kneeled over and began to vomit up her dinner as she felt a massive source of aura. Drake quickly followed as he fell to his knees. Clenching his heart in absolute suffering pain.

"No... way... That aura signature feels identical to the void, and Dark's aura signature." Morgan quietly said.

Morgan quickly got up there were tears streaming down her face. She felt Dark's strong aura within the forest nearby.

"Dark! He's there in the forest I-I just have to find him!" Morgan yelled. She bolted off into the forest with heart in hand. She was like a dog hunting down its prey. Sweat dripped down her face as she ran closer and closer to that aura signature.

Out in a clearing there Morgan saw someone in a long black jacket. The person had piercing blue eyes and long silver hair. They wore a bright red silk scarf that blew in the wind.

"Morgan?" The person said.

"Dark! It's really you! I'm so happy! It's actually you!" Morgan cried. She ran into the person's arms hugging onto them tightly, but something was wrong. This person although warm wasn't as muscly built as Dark was.

Morgan walked back and noticed that this person was a female. "Wait... you're not Dark," Morgan said.

"Well it's complicated... You see I am Dark, just reincarnated. I don't have any of his memories, but for some reason I know you and I were really good friends. The name is Krai it's nice to meet you," Krai said.

"Wait, but how... I thought Dark couldn't reincarnate since his crystal was destroyed," Morgan said.

"Yup that's true, I'm actually not his reincarnated form I was actually just created by Arceus. The large flash in the sky you saw was my creation, but I do know who I was based off of," Krai said.

"Then why are you here, shouldn't you be in the dream world with your sister?" Morgan asked.

"That's the thing, I actually don't know how to turn into my pokemon form right now. The reason is I don't know how to manifest my aura. So Arceus wanted you to teach me how," Krai said.

Sidney, Drake, Bailey and Penelope came out of the forest. To look upon the scene that was laid before them. They instantly noticed the person standing in front of Morgan.

"Hold on is that Dark!?" Everyone yelled.

Krai explained the situation with everyone, but it still took a while for everything to settle in. They were all confused by the fact that she was recently created. Despite all that everything went over quite smoothly.

Later that night in the Black Flame Clan headquarters. Morgan led Krai to her sleeping quarters. Krai was quite pleased at how big Morgan's house was until she found out that Morgan's house was really Justin's house.

Morgan was just about to walk out of Krai's room until something came up.

"You can stop pretending Krai. I know you can manipulate your aura I can feel you suppressing it. You're holding it back, it's much weaker than when you first appeared." Morgan said.

"Wow you are talented Morgan! You're everything my memories tell me you are!" Krai said.

"Then why the hell are you here!? If you can already use aura already! Why come to me?! Are you here only to make me miss Dark even more?!" Morgan yelled.

"Nope, I'm here to TAKE YOUR LIFE!" Krai yelled.

*News Report*

Today we are at the main base of the Black Flame Clan. The International Police are very disheartened at the fact that Morgan Monty the leader of the Black Flame Clan is dead. The cause of death is suicide, but officials are still unsure.

Everyone working within the Black Flame Clan has refused to say a single word. Although most disturbingly on the ground written in blood there were the words.

"Are you ready for a war?"

 **Author Notes: Hey sorry that this chapter was so short, but it was really necessary to advance the plot! Just let me know what you guys thought of this chapter that's all I want to know.**

 **Also the death of Morgan was to show that I have planned deaths. So just be wary that Blake, Gwyn, Blade and Ally all can die at any moment.**


	9. OC Subs Closed

OC Subs Closed


	10. Chapter 7

Ally stretched her arms as she slowly wakened she looked at the clock and it turned out to be 7:00 in the morning. Her memory was slightly hazy as she did fall asleep quite quickly, all she remembers is having to share a room with Blade for the night. She looked on the floor to see that Blade had already left. His sleeping bag was empty so it was a good sign he already left.

Ally walked down to the cafeteria for some free food. Out of nowhere Blade popped out from around the corner with his Gallade beside him.

"Ally Cross! This time I challenge you to a battle right now!" Blade yelled.

"Really... this again!? Blade it's so early plus I don't feel up for a battle right now," Ally yawned.

"B-but... that's what you've been saying all week!" Blade yelled.

"Ya ya whatever, I'm going to have breakfast come on join me," Ally yawned as she tapped on Blade's cheek.

Ally and Blade sat down. Like usual both of them just ate a combination of berries and salads as they were both vegetarian. Ally was about to finish her meal when she started to spread some jam all over her toast.

"Hey Blade can you pass the sugar?" Ally asked.

"You know the sugar is right in front of you," Blade said.

"But then I'd have to move my arm, so can you pass it please!" Ally smiled.

"NO WAY! Look how long do you plan to keep this up! I'm still waiting for a rematch!" Blade yelled.

"Hey look I don't really plan on rematching you today either. How should I put this today is really special. I heard a strong trainer is supposed to be passing through town today and I want to look good for him!" Ally said.

"Really... what strong trainer this dumb town isn't home to any strong trainers," Blade said.

"That's where you're wrong apparently the 'Challenger Crusher,' of the Elite Four aka Drake Dragon grew up in this small part of Unova! He said in an interview that's he's coming today!" Ally said.

"Yeah yeah I know about him. He's always on the news with people raving on how strong of a trainer he is. He doesn't scare me though," Blade said.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try and take out one of his pokemon!" Ally laughed.

The two of them headed out of the pokemon center after their breakfast. They decided that'd it be a good idea to stock up on supplies. The two of them had basically been training for an up coming tournament that was sponsored by the International Police. The winner would be given the chance to battle Sidney for his champion title and a large sum of money.

Ally was interested in the money on the other hand Blade was more interested in proving his worth against the champion. Both Ally and Blade had very different training preferences. While Blade liked to train along side his pokemon hard with intense sparing, Ally trained her pokemon in fun activities that focused on core strength training.

"Blade what do you think? Won't this ball do wonders for Chikorita?" Ally asked.

"Why are you asking me? I don't train my pokemon with silly games," Blade said.

"Yeesh! I was only trying to spark up a conversation why you gotta be so mean," Ally said.

"Whatever I'm here to look for a power brace, it'll help Gallade for sure," Blade said.

"Ok ok I'll help you look, but we should probably head over to that area. That place holds most of the battle items used for training," Ally said.

Once Ally and Blade got to the area they found themselves captured in a large crowd of people. People were swarming to one area alone, and the cause just happened to be a famous trainer walking through town.

The challenger crusher Drake Dragon forced himself out of the crowd into a public battlefield. He was honestly quite shocked at the amount of people who wanted to meet him.

"Hey hold on please one person at a time! I'll talk to all of you so please there's no rush I'm not going anywhere!" Drake yelled.

"Mister Dragon please tell us the people want to know! Is this person your wife or at the very least your girlfriend!?" A news reporter yelled. He held up a picture of Penelope from when Drake had first entered his league tournament.

"What!? No were just good friends! She's married to a good friend of mine," Drake awkwardly said.

"Um alright then is this person your girlfriend!? Is your girlfriend the public face of the International Police!? People have see you two together a lot recently!" The news reporter yelled.

"Wha!? Hey Sidney would kill me if I was going out with his wife! I'm not in a relationship at all! I'm currently single!" Drake yelled.

"Wait please one more, is this person your significant other!?" The news reporter yelled.

At seeing the picture Drake got really quiet, he didn't want to see that face at all. That person's face only brought suffering and regret. Drake looked forward at the news reporter and grabbed the picture of that person.

"Look Morgan... she didn't deserve to die. I'm still really upset about the situation and I don't feel like doing this interview right now. So if you would, please leave my sight, I'll be off at the public battlefields," Drake quietly said.

Drake started to walk away from the crowd when he heard a few footsteps running towards him. The footsteps were both light a quick, but one of them was extremely heavy and lazy. He turned around to confront the people chasing him.

"Hey look I'm not in the mood for questions right now," Drake said.

"We're not here for questions. We're here to challenge you to a battle!" Blade yelled.

"Yeah I want to have a battle with you too!" Ally yelled.

Drake both gave them a hard look, he smiled at raised his pokeball. "I accept your challenge! This will be a two on one battle! Both of you can use your full teams and I won't hold back either does that sound good?"

"No that doesn't sound good to me I want to fight you one on one!" Blade yelled.

"Hmmm why is that? How many badges do you have?" Drake asked.

"Sir... I don't have any. I don't collect them, but I'm a strong trainer trust me!" Blade yelled.

"Hmmm and miss how many badges do you have?" Drake asked.

"Sir I have 24 badges! 8 from Kanto, 8 from Johto and 8 from Unova! I'm fine with your terms in a two on one battle!" Ally yelled.

Blade quickly looked at Ally and was shocked. He couldn't believe that she owned 24 badges, was she bluffing or was she telling the truth.

"Very good Ally I know you're telling the truth in the way your aura is a healthy flame. Blade are you willing to fight me two on one?" Drake asked.

"Wait how the hell do you know our names!?" The two of them asked.

"I can read it in your aura, but for now please can we get this battle started?" Drake asked.

"I'm ready!" Ally yelled.

"Humph... I'm ready as well!" Blade yelled.

Drake, Ally and Blade walked over to a local battlefield where a large crowd had gathered. The air was tense even though this match was just a mere exhibition match for entertainment. Blade looked over to his partner who was shaking in her boots. Ally was scared she never had to fight an opponent who was an elite four member let alone someone called the "Challenger Crusher,".

"Chikorita come on out!" Ally yelled.

"Umbreon it's time for battle!" Blade yelled.

"Gardevoir let's show these two what we can do!" Drake yelled.

Chikorita happily chirped as he found out he got to battle with his good friend Umbreon. Umbreon yawned and lazily laid down on the ground waiting for commands. Gardevoir smiled at the sight of her opponents.

"Are you two ready?" Drake asked.

"Um... yes sir," Ally said.

"I'm good!" Blade yelled.

"Alright then you two can have the first move!" Drake yelled.

Although Ally was nervous she could feel the burning fire within Blade's heart. Despite their shaky relationship Ally could tell just how important this fight was. She couldn't be lazy with this fight after all, Blade was sort of a good friend.

"Chikorita quick use tackle now!" Ally yelled.

"Umbreon use bite!" Blade yelled.

Chikorita lunged at Gardevoir with incredible speed kicking up dust. Right behind Chikorita was Umbreon, he had his mouth wide open ready to crunch down on Gardevoir. Chikorita made contact which made a loud bang that sounded like a gun shot. Umbreon slammed his jaws onto Gardevoir's arm making her squint in pain.

"Gardevoir blast them back with a wall of shadow balls!" Drake yelled.

Gardevoir nodded as she summoned a wave of shadowy orbs. The attack created a large dome around Gardevoir, the dome slowly closed in. Chikorita and Umbreon had nowhere to go, but to get hit. A massive explosion was created sending debris and dust everywhere. The crowd was blinded by the sheer amount of wind that was blown into their faces.

Chikorita was on the ground out cold while Umbreon was just barely standing. There were scratches and cuts scattered on his body. Ally clenched her fist, and was appalled by the strength of a shiny pokemon.

Gardevoir stood there on the field without a single scratch on her body. She looked back at Drake and smiled. Drake gave his loyal pokemon a thumbs up signifying that things were going well.

"Chikorita return! Alright come on out Roselia!" Ally yelled. She looked over at Blade and instantly thought of what they needed to do. "Blade, your Umbreon can use psychic, shadow ball and dark pulse. What I want you to do is keep Gardevoir distracted at range,".

"Alright that sounds good to me," Blade said. "Umbreon jump back and use shadow ball!"

Umbreon leaped back and unleashed a flurry of shadowy orbs. But due to his condition Umbreon wasn't able to land the attack. Shadow ball fell just a bit too short and crashed in front of Gardevoir.

"Roselia change of plan use toxic on that dust cloud!" Ally yelled.

Roselia released what seemed to be a dark purple fluid from her flowers. With a quick flick of her wrist Roselia shot the fluid into the dust cloud. The dust cloud had a light purple tinge to it.

"Roselia poison jab now!" Ally yelled.

Roselia lunged into the dust cloud and threw out a few poison jabs, but she was only hitting air. She could feel the presence of Gardevoir nearby, but she couldn't see her. Blade recognized that nothing was happening and decided to step in to help.

"Umbreon use psychic to try and find Gardevoir! Drag that Gardevoir out here so Roselia can land a attack!" Blade yelled.

Umbreon's eyes began to glow a wonderful turquoise colour. Umbreon could feel that Gardevoir was in the dust cloud, but that Gardevoir was just moving too fast. He couldn't keep up. Suddenly the dust cloud was blown back to reveal Gardevoir standing, but Roselia was out cold.

Gardevoir lunged at Umbreon and launched a shadow ball at point blank range. The attack formed a massive crater leaving Umbreon completely out cold. Something was wrong with Drake, both Ally and Blade could see it. There was murderous glint in his eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Come on send out my next victims," Drake smiled.

Blade and Ally both looked at each other, this was scary, why was Drake acting so different. They noticed that Gardevoir was laughing, the laugh was an eery one at that.

"Lopunny come on out!" Ally yelled.

"Gallade please help me with this battle!" Blade yelled.

Lopunny nodded towards Gallade as the two of them could feel a little bit of mutual respect between them. The stood across from the mighty pokemon that stood before them. A shiny Gardevoir, was a strong opponent indeed, but it didn't scare them.

"Gallade use night slash right away!" Blade yelled.

"Lopunny use ice punch!" Ally yelled.

Gardevoir put up her arms to get ready for the onslaught of attacks. Gallade and Lopunny lunged at her. The ferocious attacks were relentless. Gallade's strikes sliced at her face while Lopunny punches crushed her torso and legs.

"Gardevoir push them back with psyshock!" Drake yelled.

It was hard for Gardevoir to summon up a wave of psychic energy with both her opponents striking with unbelievable ferocity. Her body began to glow, but with each glow either Gallade or Lopunny knocked her out of focus. Before She knew it her legs were completely frozen to the ground.

"What!? Gardevoir break free now!" Drake demanded.

Gardevoir shook and turned her body trying to escape the thick layer of ice that covered her feet. It was no use she was too tired from the length she had been battling. She looked back at Drake with a worrisome face.

"Ally this is our chance unleash everything! Gallade use close combat!" Blade yelled.

"Back up Gallade with high jump kick Lopunny!" Ally yelled.

Lopunny jumped obliterating the ground beneath her feet. She spun around in the air as her knee became engulfed in blue flames. The attack made contact absolutely destroying the ground beside Gardevoir. Gallade ran in and unleashed hundreds of punches that destroyed the tough earth behind Gardevoir.

Gardevoir landed in front of Drake barely alive she was struggling to breath. She slowly tried to go to Drake for support, but was surprised by what Drake did next.

"Get up now! I demand you get up right now and fight!" Drake yelled. His body erupted into a pillar of black flames melting a large circle of rock around his body. Gardevoir felt that she was losing control over her own body.

Gardevoir slowly got up and her entire body was surrounded in black flames. Her body had changed shape as well, her dress had turned into a deep black colour. Her head had multiple red spikes poking out the top of it. Her body had become sleeker in design and she copied every single action that Drake did.

"Crush them! Kill them! Make them suffer!" Drake yelled.

Drake tilted his head, his tongue hung loose as drool slowly dripped from his mouth. He was hunched over and there was an underlying eery laugh that he made. Aside from the black flames that surrounded his body, a thick layer of black mist slowly flowed out from his body.

It was in a blink of an eye both Ally and Blade saw that Lopunny and Gallade were knocked into the ground. While both of their pokemon were completely out Drake wasn't finished he wanted more.

Gardevoir summoned thousands of shadowy hands out of her back. They picked up both Ally, Blade, Gallade and Lopunny. The hands began to slowly squeeze their victims. Ally struggled against the hands, but it was crushing her lungs making it impossible to breath. Her face was red with pain as everything was slowly becoming black.

Blade struggled against the hands, but it was also impossible while something was crushing his lungs. He stared at Ally who had already passed out, he had to do something anything.

"Drake please stop! What are you doing!?" Blade yelled.

"Who's Drake... please call me the Void," Drake said.

On the News

"Hello there ladies and gentlemen we are here in Striaton City. Today isn't a day filled with sunshine and rainbows as we are at the scene of a mass murder. At a local battlefield a large crowd of people have been what appears to be crushed to death. Oddly though there are two highly detailed obsidian statues of a young male and female which is still a mystery to police. The police will release more information about the case later today so please stay tuned in," The news reporter said.

 **Author Notes: So hey there guys! Sorry about the super late update!**

 **Here I'm just going to tell you the next update is gonna take a long time. You see I'm a University freshman in a physics course, and I get so much homework it's kind of ridiculous.**

 **Anyway tell me what you thought of the chapter, this is where things will start getting really interesting.**


	11. Chapter 8

Blake stood in a massive hallway that she had walked down before. Beside her was Gwyn, Gwyn was a good friend, no she was more like a sister. They had been on countless missions together the two of them had successfully stopped small crimes around the world. Gwyn started to walk further than Blake, she turned around to look Blake in the eye.

"Blake, so why do you think Sidney is calling us down to his office? It's not like we've accepted another mission," Gwyn wondered.

"I don't know, but if it's Sidney it'll have something to do with drinking," Blake said.

There Blake and Gwyn stood in front of two massive ebony doors, they were a deep rich shade of black. There was gold etching within the door, the images on the doors symbolized a shield. The reason being is the International Police's job was to protect.

The two girls walked into Sidney's office without hesitation. There stood the mighty champion of the Unova region. He sat there with a whiskey on the rocks in hand. He was smoking his usual thick cigar, this was evident by how the room smelt of it.

"Hey so Sidney what did you call us over for?" Blake asked.

"I'm impressed with both of you. You two are great assets to this organization. Blake you're a skilled thief with impressive abilities in stealth, but you can hold your own in battle as if you were a born warrior. Gwyn you're by far the best interrogator I've ever met, you were able to make a man talk after not breaking within 50 years. The point is I like you two, but I think both of you still have room for improvement. I'm sending you guys off to a training camp of the sorts," Sidney said.

That's when a very intelligent looking man walked through Sidney's door. He had soft brown eyes and jet black hair. His silver glasses disguised the hidden darkness in his soul. He wore a large white coat that had the Black Flame Clan insignia on it. His presence was that of a general, but one that seemed to have a softened yet hurt heart.

"Justin, great you're finally here," Sidney complained.

"Are these the pupils that you want me to train?" Justin asked.

"In fact they are. Blake, Gwyn, I want you girls to meet your new mentor, Justin Mendoza. He is the current leader of the Black Flame Clan," Sidney said.

"Please come with me girls. The plane is waiting," Justin said. He licked his lips once his eyes laid upon Gwyn.

While walking to the plane Blake tried to ask Justin a few questions, but he didn't respond at all. The walk was quiet as Gwyn stayed silent for most of the way. While on the plane all Justin did was stare at Blake and Gwyn with a deep intent for something. The eery silence of the plane was off putting, but Gwyn and Blake both stayed quiet for time.

Once they landed both girls were surprised to find themselves out in the middle of the ocean. They were at some sort of dome shaped base that was dark blue in colour, presumably to blend in with the vast ocean.

"Please ladies follow me," Justin said.

There was an immense pressure that the two girls felt. As they walked down the massive hallway there were multiple Black Flame Clan grunts who just stared at them. The whole situation was very uncomfortable.

Justin lead the two of them to a large dinning hall. There was a massive crystal chandelier on the ceiling. The table was made out of fine marble that went well with the quartz tiled floor. A broad shouldered man with long silver hair walked out with a ton of food on a cart.

Justin sat down and offered seats for both Blake and Gwyn.

"You two must be very hungry. It was a five hour flight after all," Justin said. He was pleasantly happy when Blake and Gwyn had taken their seats. "Girls this is admin Blane you'll know him in the International Police as Agent Blaze," he said.

"Um... hello there," Gwyn quietly quivered.

"Hi, I think I've heard of you," Blake said.

"Oh why thank you! Anyway here today I've prepared a simple tamato berry soup, please be careful it's very spicy. Beside the soup there is the freshly baked bread with slices of salami on the side so please enjoy," Blane said.

The wonderful smell wafted past Blake's nostrils making her mouth water. It had been forever since she had a great home cooked meal. The only food that Sidney bought was various kinds of sweets and pizzas that Blake had quickly gotten sick of.

"Thank you for the food!" Blake quickly yelled. She took up her spoon and began to dig into the soup. It was a very spicy soup, but with the freshly baked bread it wasn't too bad. The salami was amazing even it had been made by Blane.

"Wow! I haven't had someone enjoy my cooking this much since Morgan was here," Blane thought.

Blake quickly took Gwyn's food which surprised both Justin and Blane.

"Hey Blake I can make some more if you're really that hungry," Blane said.

"Yeah plus it's rude to take someone's food," Justin said.

Gwyn just looked at both Blane and Justin with a bright smile. "It is ok. I don't eat food at all, in fact I don't even have a digestive system," she said.

"It's true so I eat all of Gwyn's food," Blake happily said. She dug right into the food left behind by her partner and was completely satisfied. It felt as if she could take a nap right now, but once she finished her food, Justin lead the two of them into a large battlefield.

"Alright starting tomorrow you two will be training personally with me in this area of my house. Now this girl here is Fria, she will take you two to your rooms. Please treat her with respect as she isn't a maid, but one of my admins," Justin said.

Fria nodded she led Blake and Gwyn to their room. Justin had planned for the two of them to share one since they were partners. Blake thought that Fria was extremely compassionate and quite a beautiful person.

Once Gwyn and Blake were in their room they sat down on the separate beds to relax. The beds were soft, but not nearly as comfortable as the ones that they had at the International Police base. The pillow was much harder than expected, but that didn't really mater since Blake had slept on the streets before. On the other hand Gwyn was quite upset about the flat pillow she was given.

"Here Gwyn, you can have my pillow I'll be fine with the mattress," Blake smiled.

"Thank you so much! So Blake I was wondering what do you think of Justin?" Gwyn asked.

"He's... certainly interesting," Blake said. She scratched the back of her head and was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Gwyn.

"Wait do you like him?! Cause I think he's really attractive! The way his soft brown eyes were just staring into my soul was breath taking. His calming voice is so nice and when he scolded you for taking my food... my heart literally melted!" Gwyn yelled.

"Huh!?... Wait don't worry he's all yours I have no intention with Justin. I just want him to train us to become better International Police members. Plus he's way older than I am," Blake said.

It was late at night, but Blake couldn't fall asleep unlike her partner who was out cold. She sat up in her bed and decided to go for a walk around the Black Flame Clan base. The hallways were well lit with dark red lights. Blake was heading to the battlefield to calm her mind luckily there were signs everywhere so the base was easy to navigate.

Blake walked by a door, but what intrigued her was the yelling happening behind it. She barely could make out what was being said, but the voice was Justin's voice. She heard yells of terror for a bit, she thought about rushing in, but in the end she decided that'd be a bad idea.

Not wanting to get caught Blake headed back to her room to go back to bed. After all it was late in the night and she'd need as much energy as possible for the following day. She walked into her room, but not before someone spoke up to her.

"I don't appreciate people eavesdropping on my conversations Blake," Justin scowled.

"Sorry what? I think you're mistaken I'm just getting back from having a drink of water," Blake said.

"Stop I can tell you're lying what did you hear? There's no arguing with me I can tell if a person is lying by reading their aura. So no mater how well you hide the truth I can see right through your disguise," Justin said.

"It's nothing I just heard you yelling and someone scream," Blake said.

"Alright... now go back to your room. Tomorrow is going to be very intense you're going to need as much rest as you can get," Justin said.

Blake nodded and headed back into her room. Justin headed back to his office to meet up with the rest of his admins. Unlike their usual normal meet ups this one was very serious. The Black Flame Clan had multiple important cases they had to deal with.

Justin walked into his office to see that Blane, Fria, Toroka and Bailey were all standing there. Justin slammed a piece of paper on his desk and he could feel his rage coursing through his veins.

"THAT DAMN BASTARD! He's destroying all the good work Morgan put into this Clan! I want Morgan's legacy to live on, but he makes it impossible!" Justin yelled.

"Look he's hard to find, and plus that shiny Tyrantrum of his is just as strong as Sidney's Salamance at full power. We can't just rush in blindly, we don't have any legendaries on standby anymore so," Bailey said until he was interrupted.

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP! I know we can't rush in blindly, but he wears our Insignia. He's not even a member let alone a fucking grunt and he's making us out to be an evil organization again!" Justin yelled.

"That's not our only problem Justin, there's something very bizarre going on with our research," Toroka said.

"What now? What's going on with our dimensional transporter?" Justin asked.

"There's a massive weak point in the barriers that keeps our parallel worlds apart. While that is strange something concerning has come up. That weak point is being constantly struck at, by a large number of aura signatures," Toroka said.

"To make matters even worse a new void has been created. The current void has a similar aura signature, but it isn't the same. That means that a new one must have been created, but it doesn't make sense why would Arceus create a new void," Blane said.

"Oh my god... Morgan's vision was right. Everyone I have a new mission for you, and Bailey I need you to do this one yourself... I know this might be hard, but I want you to kill your kids and your wife Penelope," Justin said bluntly.

"What!? Who the hell do you think you are telling me to kill the people I love?!" Bailey slammed his fist on Justin's desk. "I did what Morgan, Scarlet and you asked. That was not to teach Lilly and Zack how to use their aura! What's wrong now!? Huh!?" Bailey yelled.

"Sorry to tell you this, but your kids are already gone. Their bodies might be their original bodies, but their minds are not your kids' minds. On their birthday which is a week from now ask them what the 'G.I.A Empire' is the answer will be interesting. Just be prepared to die," Justin said.

A week had passed by and Bailey still remembered firmly what Justin had told him. The birthday party had gone well, both Zack and Lilly were completely normal. The two of them invited their good friends over for some cake, and a ton of soda. But later that night when everyone had gone back to their homes. Bailey took his wife and kids out into the nearby forest.

"Hey Bailey why are we here?" Penelope asked.

"Honey step away from the kids right now," Bailey said with great regret.

Penelope's body moved on its own, she stood beside her husband and held onto his arm. Bailey kneeled down to meet his kids eye to eye for a serious conversation.

"I have a question for you two," Bailey said.

"Oh sure thing dad!" Zack and Lilly yelled.

"Do you two know what the G.I.A Empire is?" Bailey asked.

Zack and Lilly both looked at each other with a smirk of admiration. A slight eery laugh came out of their mouths before their eyes began to glow a bright blue colour. With a massive wave of psychic energy both Penelope and Bailey were blown back. Trees around the area were ripped out from the ground. A large ring of white flames surrounded both Penelope and Bailey.

"How'd you figure it out father?" Zack asked. He tilted his head as a thick layer of black mist slowly floated out from his body.

"Please please tell us right away," Lilly laughed.

"Wha... Who taught you how to do that!?" Bailey yelled.

"Oh please father we're much more intelligent than you give us credit for. We know much more than you could ever imagine. Although I should tell you that I'm not your son and Lilly isn't your daughter either," Zack said.

"Yes yes it is true! We come from across the barrier, but please do tell how you know of our empire!" Lilly smiled.

"Lilly, Zack, what's going on?" Penelope nervously asked.

"Oh mother you're so naive. We are not your children, but we are free souls. My sister and I would never be children of someone who cannot even get what she wants. Tell me why did you marry dad?" Zack asked.

"Well it's because I love your father with all my heart! At first the love wasn't there, but when he confessed I thought I'd give him a chance. Somewhere along the way I lost interest in Drake since he was only interested in battling. That's when Bailey really stole my heart, and the day her proposed was the best moment of life," Penelope said.

"And father why did you get married to mother," Lilly asked.

"Well it's because I've loved her ever since the first day we met," Bailey said.

"LIES! I can read your mind and you're lying, please tell us the real reason. Or else I'll have to use this," Zack said. He pulled up a white hot flame in his hand, that was charged with psychic energy. "That's right I'll close the circle in around you,".

Bailey turned back and held his wife's hand. With a deep intense stare he slowly opened his mouth, but the pain was just too great. Penelope caressed the side of Bailey's head calming him down.

"Penelope the reason I went after you in the first place was... The reason is, Morgan told me to make you my wife instead of Drake. I obeyed her request, but along the way you became my best friend, and the best wife anyone could ask for. I fell in love with you Penelope Steels. I proposed a month earlier than what Morgan had requested and the rest was history. The mission doesn't matter to me anymore I ended up becoming a husband with an amazing person," Bailey said.

The last feeling both Bailey and Penelope had was a deep love. A deep love that didn't last too long as shortly after that, the feeling of love was replaced with excruciating pain. The flames quickly erupted around them burning their flesh to a crisp.

On the News

"Ladies and gentleman we are here today to report the finding of two dead bodies that were found in the forest. The bodies were both confirmed to be a married couple by the names of Bailey and Penelope Rustle. Cause of death was burning to death, but strangely there was a message etched into the ground saying 'Are you ready for a war?' Police are still looking into it, but they'll release more information on the case later today," A news reporter said.

 **Author Notes: Well here you go another chapter of this fic. Awkwardgeek54 and Madassdragon thanks for all the support on this fic, it has just made it so gratifying to keep on writing. Anyway just let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **I'll give you a quick tid bit of what's going to happen in the next chapter I'll be introducing 3 different OC's.**


	12. Chapter 9

"Why is it so dark?... Why can't I breath?... It feels like I'm dying... Although I can see a faint light in the distance,".

I started to climb to that light only to notice I was in some kind of fluid. The climb was tough there was nothing to hold on to and I was running out of breath. The distance was massive between the light and I. The light was good 10km away, but I had to try. My lungs are burning and my arms are quitting on me.

I felt a strong push from underneath my body. I was moving so much faster than before. With this speed I know I can make it. I do question, why am I trying so hard? I thought I died before, but if I died why am I trying to live.

What seemed like hours that person finally broke free from the pain of being in the fluid. That person gasped for air as soon as they broke free. That individual looked around and noticed that they couldn't see their surrounding area.

"Morgan?... Swim, please for me,".

"Dark! Where are you?! Please help me!" Morgan begged.

"Swim please,".

Morgan saw a strip of land in the distance, but she needed to rest, the swim up was exhausting. She couldn't rest as her feet couldn't touch the ground at all. She pushed through the pain of her burning limbs and slowly but surely made her way to the tiny strip of land.

She lay down on the cold tough earth and coughed up most of water that went down her lungs. She stayed there on the land just to take a breather, but shortly after what appeared to be tiny white orbs showed up and illuminated the chamber she was in.

She looked around at her surroundings and found that she was in a cave with jade walls. The floor was blue in colour and the roof was an enchanting shade of deep amethyst.

"Where am I?" She wondered. She looked around and saw that there were multiple platforms of land scattered across the vast lake of water she saw. There wasn't any particular pattern to the pieces of land, but for some reason it made sense where they were.

Suddenly flash of memory scared its way deep into her mind. She remembered killing herself forcibly. She clawed at her own neck and stomach. The pain at chewing her own arm and hand were burned into her mind.

Morgan's body erupted into a pillar of black flames, but the flames didn't damage the cave at all. Her heart was pounding as she remembered what had happened to her.

"Krai where the hell is she?! I can't feel her aura," Morgan thought.

"Please don't use that awful technique in this cave,".

Morgan turned around to see a tiny little kid who had snow white hair that was spiked off to the side. He was very skinny and had golden eyes. He wore nothing more than snow white pajamas and a golden necklace.

"Who are you?" Morgan asked.

"The name is Julian Virgo. More importantly I need you to follow me as you've recently arrived in my cave. I know what you're thinking right now, and I don't appreciate the lack of respect you're giving me, but since I'm you're only hope of getting out of here it'd be in your best interest to follow me, " Julian said.

Julian walked over to the water and held out his hand. Morgan wondered what Julian was doing as she couldn't feel any aura build up on him. The cave began to tremble and shake viciously. The water began to toss and turn in sync with the movement of Julian's hand.

"How's he doing that?! I can't feel any aura or psychic abilities being used," Morgan thought.

The water began to slowly split apart. The split water formed two massive waterfalls that had white orbs running up them. As Julian began to walk in between the two waterfalls the water moved further and further away from him.

Morgan could feel her body moving on its own. She began to follow Julian down the massive crater left by the parting water. Within a few minutes of walking Julian began to lead her down a large staircase. While walking down Morgan could hear the sound of the piano playing.

She was lead into another large chamber where a man was playing the piano. He wore a black coat and a red silk scarf. He had long silver hair. His playing was loud and intense, but most importantly Morgan recognized who that person was.

"D-Dark?... Is that really you?" Morgan whimpered.

The person whipped his head around to see Julian and a old friend. He got up and slowly walked up to Morgan. He extended his arms and gave her a large warm hug.

"Morgan... I missed you," Dark said.

"I-It's y-you... It's actually you... Dark, I-I-I... I have s-so m-much to to... to tell you," Morgan cried.

"I have so much to tell you as well, but right now I just want to show you how I feel," Dark said.

Dark held Morgan's chin to meet her eye to eye. "I know this is long over due, but please accept this one gesture I have,". Dark leaned in his lips were barely apart from Morgan's. He firmly pressed his lips up against Morgan's lips. She pushed back allowing herself to be in Dark's control. Breaking away from the kiss Dark smiled at the sight of Morgan's tears.

"I've seen all the good you've done and I'm so proud," he said.

"I couldn't have done it without your guidance," Morgan said.

"I'm glad my tiny messages got through to you. I'm not good at using my psychic abilities. I also didn't want to give you nightmares to get a message across. I couldn't use dreams or else I would die, but I'm glad I got through to you," Dark said.

Morgan wiped away her tears and broke from the hug of Dark. She lifted up her head to meet Dark eye to eye.

"Dark I have a question where are we?" Morgan asked.

"Well, that's hard to explain," Dark said.

"Don't worry Morgan I'll explain where you are!" Julian yelled. "You see this place is known as the 'Drowning Chamber' despite the name that's not the purpose. You see this place serves as the place in which the vessel for the void goes when they die. Yes that's right you're dead right now. Dark over there is also dead, but he's been here for awhile now,".

"Ok, but I don't have to void anymore so why am I here?" Morgan asked.

"Ah good question, well for that I actually don't know. It just so happens when you had the void, it was the very first time the void had exchanged vessels while the original vessel was still alive, so the rules were bent. So sorry that I don't have a good answer," Julian said.

"Well what am I supposed to do? If I'm dead then what's the point of me being around?" Morgan asked.

"Well since that both of you are here. I can give you the explanation. I'm the person in charge with this place so you both have a choice. What will it be stay here in comfort forever, or return to the world of the living with a price to pay? Please choose wisely," Julian said.

Dark and Morgan both looked at each other with a boost of confidence. They didn't have to say word to each other to decide what they wanted.

"We want to join the land of the living," Both Dark and Morgan said in sync.

Julian let out a sight of disappointment, but he knew that this answer was gonna come out one way or another. "Very well if that is what both of you wish. You shall return to the living world, but just so that you remember if you die again you won't come back here. Dark you won't reincarnate and Morgan you'll cease to exist that is your limitation in the living world from now on. Also there's another limitation that I just can't remember,".

Julian walked over to Morgan and Dark. He held their hands and told them something in a language both of them didn't understand. Once he opened his mouth he began to speak in language the two of them could understand.

"Alright now if you want to return to the land of the living please close your eyes, and when I tell you to open them you will be in the world of the living," Julian said. "Now please close your eyes,".

Dark and Morgan slowly closed their eyes. It had seemed nothing had happened for at least a few minutes. Morgan was about to open her eyes until she was scolded by Julian telling her not to. A few hours passed by and suddenly both Dark and Morgan could feel wind blowing through their hair.

"Please both of you may open your eyes," Julian said.

When Morgan and Dark opened their eyes and Julian was nowhere to be found. They stood in a wrecked town that had buildings collapsing in on themselves. The sky above was dark, grey, and thunder clouds were rolling in.

The two of them looked over to see a man holding a samurai sword fighting for his life. He was slicing up shadowy hands that seemed to come out of nowhere. Behind the man was a red headed girl that was frightened and soaked in sweat.

Dark looked at Morgan briefly before transforming into his pokemon form. "Morgan we have to help them out!" he yelled.

"Agreed! Darkrai use dark pulse and create a smoke screen to let us escape!" Morgan commanded.

Darkrai put his hands together to form a quick beam of shadowy energy. He fired off the attack and it landed right in front of the man. The explosion resulted in the shadowy hands being obliterated sending the remains everywhere.

Morgan quickly lunged after the man and grabbed him by the torso. She quickly started to pull the red headed girl away from the situation. Once she found a safe spot in town she began to question the two people.

"Who are you two and what is going on?!" Morgan yelled.

"My name is Blade and this is Ally. We have no idea what the hell is going on! Our entire parties are wiped out and now elite four member Drake Dragon is trying to kills us!" Blade yelled.

"You two run away I'll slow him down as much as possible. Don't worry about me my party is completely fine I can hold off Drake. I personally know who he is," Morgan said.

Blade and Ally nodded as they started to run the other direction. They looked back at Morgan who started to walk towards the frantically shaking shadowy hands.

Morgan stood behind Darkrai, who was staring right at Drake. Drake was dead inside his eyes were that of a murderer. His clothes were soaked in a thick layer of blood and other bodily fluids. His bones were all twisted and his entire body was engulfed with black flames.

(-0-)

*Off in some secret lab*

"My oh my do you see that Lazuli? The elite four member known as the challenger crusher is losing control of his new found power. I want that power I think we found our next target,".

Lazuli was a powerful shiny tyrantrum, other than being a shiny, her DNA is a perfect tyrantrum without any missing gaps. This is due to her master Neo Nebuchadnezzar, who wanted to fight a perfect tyrantrum.

With her DNA being that of a perfect tyrantrum she is a pure dragon type pokemon. Also she is much stronger than a regular resurrected tyrantrum that has the rock typing since she's technically a pure bred.

"Oh also that person is about to fight Drake one on one! Let's watch her die, I want to see her suffer for thinking she can take on such a strong trainer!" Neo laughed.

(-0-)

"Drake stop this right now! You're taking the lives of innocent people!" Morgan yelled.

"What gives you the right to talk down to me! I'm the challenger crusher I will rip apart anyone in my way!" Drake yelled.

At this point Morgan looked at Darkrai who looked back at her. This was odd Drake was talking to Morgan as if he didn't know who she was. Darkrai stood in front of Morgan waiting for Drake to make his move.

"Come on out Charizard!" Drake yelled.

Charizard came out in a blazing fury. He was engulfed in black flames, but most importantly he came out of his pokeball in his mega X form. He let out a battle cry as shadowy hands attached themselves to his body.

"The void has clouded his mind we'll just have to beat him," Morgan said.

"That's fine by me I needed to get some exercise anyway," Darkrai smirked.

"Drake, calm down I'm here to help. I know what it's like to have the void raging inside my own body. Please we can do this peacefully, we don't have to fight," Morgan said.

Charizard lunged, his claws were bathed in bright blue light. His claws grew into massive talons that slashed at Darkrai with tons of power. Darkrai kept up the pace by skill fully dodging, but he was scared at the power behind those talons. Each dragon claw ripped apart the air causing the air to ignite and explode.

"Charizard shadow claw now!" Drake commanded.

Thousands of shadowy hands shot out from Charizard's back. They sunk into the ground and quickly came back up from every direction. There were a lot of them, there was enough to completely block out the view of the sky.

"Darkrai use dark pulse and send it all around you!" Morgan yelled.

Darkrai nodded as he formed a dark pulse in the middle of his body. With an outward force he used dark pulse creating a dome shape attack that went outwards. The attack ripped apart the shadowy hands leaving nothing more than some dust on the ground.

Charizard lunged in with dragon claw once more. Darkrai blocked a few quick jabs, but he was on the ropes from Charizard's pure ferocity. The black fire burned Darkrai's skin making him squint in pain.

"Drake please stop this right now. I know your hurting, but I know how you feel. Stop this rampage and we can talk this out," Morgan said.

"Enough talk woman! I want to kill! I want to murder everything in my path! YOU'RE IN MY WAY!" Drake screamed. He raised his hand to tell Charizard it was ok to rip his opponents apart.

Charizard lunged forward and chomped down on Darkrai's arm. Darkrai screamed in pain as he could feel his bones being crushed by the pressure. Charizard shook his head tearing off the flesh that covered Darkrai's arm.

"That's it I've had enough! Darkrai use dark void!" Morgan commanded.

Darkrai formed a black orb in his hand that expanded around Charizard's entire body. With that Charizard was out cold, asleep unable to move. Darkrai slowly floated down and rubbed his arm to relieve the pain. Darkrai looked at Drake and quickly fired off a ton of shadowy orbs at him. Drake was now out cold and asleep.

Darkrai turned back into his human form and fell to his knees. Morgan walked up to the now unconscious Drake. She lifted up his head and began to read his aura. She was appalled at a very intriguing fact.

"Dark, this void isn't from our world. It comes from across the barrier," Morgan said.

Dark walked over and felt the disturbance in Drake's aura. Morgan was right the void inside of Drake's soul wasn't the one he killed. It was similar yet different.

"We should bring Drake to Sidney for further examination," Dark said.

"Yes I do agree with that," Morgan said.

 **Author Notes: Well there you guys go another update to probably my favourite fic next to "Pokemorph High,". See this fic isn't dead it's just taking me a very long time since I want to finish Awkwardgeek54's fic first before I finish this one.**

 **Anyway time for the new OC I barely introduced in this chapter.**

 **"Neo Nebuchadnezzar" - created by "Mad Ass Dragon,". Thanks again for another awesome OC. Sorry he wasn't show off too much.**


	13. Author Notes Sorry

**Author Notes:**

Hey what's up Jpr123 here! I know it's been awhile since I've updated this fic, let's say it's been on Hiatus for way too long! So starting now I'm ending this Hiatus by discontinuing the fic, I'm sorry, but my heart isn't in it anymore.

So sorry for everyone who has enjoyed it so far but I cannot stress this enough this fic is finished fore-...

"Wait you can't finish this fic! I know I'm breaking the fourth wall here, but I must know how I end up!" (Morgan)

Morgan? What the hell are you doing in my Author Note? And how the hell are you breaking the fourth wall? Well I can just tell you what happens to you right now. You and Dark both en-...

"HOLD IT! THAT'S SPOILERS! I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HATE SPOILERS SO DON'T TELL ME A SINGLE THING!" (Morgan)

Well shit I guess I can't ignore my characters breaking the fourth wall. After all Morgan was based off a girl I had a crush on in school, and now she just so happens to be my IRL girlfriend.

Alright starting as of today Crossing the Barrier is no longer going to be on Hiatus.

The next chapter will be posted on this date 04/10/2017

I hope you guys are ready.


	14. Finally Continuing!

We're no strangers to love

You know the rules and so do I

A full commitment's what I'm thinking of

You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just want to tell you how I'm feeling

Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long

Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it

Inside we both know what's been going on

We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling

Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long

Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it

Inside we both know what's been going on

We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just want to tell you how I'm feeling

Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Was this mean? Sorry...


End file.
